The 100th Hunger Games: A year to remember
by Jms2
Summary: The 100th Hunger Games are finally upon us. You will watch as 8 friends struggle through this horrible game. How many will survive? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1:Card reading

**The 100th hunger games. Katniss killed Peeta in order to win. Rebellion never happened so the games went on. This story follows a group of best friends from district 7. I do not own the Hunger Games. **

I watch as President Jackson walks onto stage toward a small boy holding a small box. As he picks the card with a 100 on it, the audience cheer. He walks up to the podium and raises his hand to quiet the Capital citizens. The President then begins his speech.

"On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, the districts were made to hold an election and vote on the tributes who would represent it." The audience seems to be in shock as he reads the past Quarter Quells.

" On the fiftieth anniversary, as a reminder that two rebels died for each Capitol citizen, every district was required to send twice as many tributes."

"On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them could not overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes were reaped from the existing pool of victors." Even though these games were 25 years ago many people cheer because it was such an exciting year.

"And now on this, the 4th Quart Quell, as a reminder to the districts that the Capital has immense power and the districts cannot stop them, 10 tributes will be reaped from every district. Now to show that the Capital still loves it's districts, up to 10 tributes may win. That's right! Ten tribute may win as long as they come from the same district! Happy Hunger Games _and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor_!"

Once the speech has ended the crowd erupts in cheers and applause. This will be a year to remember!

**This is my very first Fanfic! Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: the Reason

**Alexander Gram POV**

It's been one month since the announcement of the Quarter Quell and people are finally starting to calm down. The past month has been hell. Countless people have tried to escape the district for fear of getting reaped. There has even been talk of rebellion! But of course the people who were talking about rebellion suddenly disappeared with no trace of where they went.

The school bell rings signaling the end of the school day. Great just two hours until work. But those two hours are so precious to me. In those two hours I get to be with my best friends. It's funny how there's exactly four of us boys and four girls. Our little 'click' consist of me, my guy friends Jayden Moss, Allen Walker, and Ashton Wilson. My 'girl' friends are Ava Green, Mia Pine, Ivery Griffen, and Calihan Birch. I couldn't ask for better friends.

Jayden is the 'ladies man' of the group. Allen is the one who seems like he should be from District 3 because of his intelligence. Ashton is by far the funniest of the group. Not to self worship myself but I think I'm the most athletic.

Ava is very pretty with bright blue eyes and white blonde hair, very rare in District seven. Mia has the classic District seven look with Auburn eyes and brown hair. Ivery has the uncommon blonde hair but she still has the brown eyes. Calihan looks very similar to Mia. We make jokes about them being twin sisters.

School let out at 3 pm and it is now 3:45. My friends and I all meet up at our own little place inside one of the forest on District seven. There we are in our own little world. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine, what took you so long." asked Ava.

" A stupid Peacekeeper held me up thinking I stole from the bakery." I said.

"Really? That's really stupid." Said Ashton.

A huge grin crosses my face. "That's because I did"

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Shouted Mia.

"Hey, I got all you some but I think I'm to 'crazy' to give it to you" I say.

"NO" They all say simultaneously.

I chuckle " Here you go" I toss them each a roll.

"Mmm" Escapes all of our mouths.

For the next hour or so we only talk about how unfair the Capitol is. We talk about the reaping coming up in two months.

"I just don't see how the Capitol can kill 110 or more kids and just be ok with it" Calihan says.

"It's just not fair. Over the 99 years of games, thousands of kids have died. I think we've payed for the rebellion by now! God the Capitol is just so idiotic!" Allan shouts.

"I just hope than none of us are reaped. I can't live without any of you." Ivery says. "I hate the Capitol so much. They cheer for us to die. How would they like it if we took there children and killed them? Huh how would you like that?!"

Just when she's done shouting, we hear a snap of a twig. All of our heads turn in the direction of the sound.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna get going" I say.

"Yeah same." Says Ashton.

We all leave together. Once we get outside of the forest, we go our separate ways. "See you all tomorrow!" I say.

**Next chapter will be the Reaping! If your are reading the story please review**!


	3. Chapter 3: The Reaping

**Ava Green POV**

The past two months have been awkward. It seems like the Peacekeepers are watching my friends and I more closely. Ivery disappeared for a few days about a month back. All of us were worried that she was kidnapped or even killed. When she reappeared, she wasn't the same. She was quiet and watching her every move. She told us one thing. "You're all lucky they didn't come for you." She knows something that we don't know.

I wake up with a big smile on my face. The smile very quickly diminishes. Today is the day of the Reaping. Today is the day when ten young kids are chosen to die. To die for the sick, twisted entertainment of the Capitol. This is the day everyone has been dreading.

I very slowly get out of bed. It's weird, the other times I've woken up before the Reaping, I woke up screaming. I don't know, maybe waking up happy is a good sign. Hopefully. When I'm out if bed, I take a quick bath and brush my teeth. I brush my long hair and dress in my mothers old Reaping dress, a fine silk purple dress. Once my younger sister, Allie, is ready we walk to the square. There I find my friends and chat for a few minute before signing in.

Calihan, Mia, Ivery, and I walk to the 15 year old section. We look across to the boys section and see Jayden, Alex, Allan, and Ashton waving at us. I wonder how my little sister is doing. This is her very first Reaping and I'm scared for her.

Our Mayor walks onto the stage. He has been the mayor long before I was born and you can tell he's aging. It looks like he's about to double over and die right on stage. He then reads the Treaty of Treason. This speech has really gotten old, can we just get this day over with. The speech is then followed by the Dark Days video. This is agonizing.

Finally our escort, Aurora, struts onto the stage with the biggest smile on her face. She has a neon green wig with green tinted skin and emeralds imbedded in her skin. I wonder what her favorite color is? It's sick. "Hello! Welcome to the 100th Hunger Games and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor. This year is VERY exciting! Not just two but TEN of you lucky little kids get to represent your beloved District!" She so flamboyant, I hate it. "Now it is finally time to chose the luck FIVE young ladies!"

She walks over to the bowl and wavers her hand over the slips of paper. She finally plunges her hand into the paper and plucks a name out. You can hear the silent crowd get even more quiet. I just pray for one thing, that it's not Allie. It's not.

"The first female representing District Seven is... Mia Pine!"

My heart stops. I'm holding her hand right now, but the next second, I'm not. I watch as one of my best friends walks up to the stage.

"NO!" Shouts Calihan. I start crying and so does Ivery. I can hear the boys crying too.

Once Mia is on stage, Aurora walks back to the bowl and picks another slip. "The second female tribute is... Ivery Griffen!" No.

She walks up to the stage. This is horrible! How can this happen?

Aurora picks another slip. I just know it will be me or Calihan. "The third female tribute is...Kelly Brown!" Oh thank God it wasn't one of us. This Kelly girl walks out of the 17 year old section and has dark brown almost black hair she is very muscular for a girl. It's almost seems like she should be from District 2. But there still are two more Reapings to go. Once again she picks a slip. " Our next tribute for District 7 is Ava Green! Oh this is so exciting!"

I can feel everyone's eyes on me, but I'm only focusing of Mia's and Ivery's. They start crying when they see me. Three out of the four us got Reaped and I can't help but feel Calihan will soon be by my side. I am right. Calihan is Reaped right after me. Why is this happening.

**Jayden Moss POV**

What is happening?! All my friends are getting Reaped! Why? Once Calihan has reached the stage, Aurora quickly rushes over to boys bowl. She picks the first one on top. "Now District 7's first male tribute is... Allan Walker!" Now I'm certain. I will be going into the arena with all my friends. Well this sucks.

"Our second male tribute is Ashton Wilson!" That's just great. My friends and I are going to die a horrible death in the arena.

"Ashton is followed by... Jason Brown! Ohh a brother and sister pair?!" She turns to Kelly and she nods for confirmation. You can really tell they are brother and sister. They look so much alike, they might be twins. "How terrific!"

"Let's go on. The fourth male tribute for District 7 is...Alexander Gram." Oh boy didn't see that coming. "And now the very last tribute for District 7 is..." I already begin to walk to the center pathway " Jayden Moss!"

I walk to the stage. I'm very pissed off. Once I get there, we all shack hands and are escorted into the Justice Building.

**Jason Brown POV**

This is fantastic. My father is a Peacekeeper from District 2. They aren't suppose to have relations but he knocked up my mom. He made sure my twin sister and I knew how to fight and kill. That's why he rigged the reaping for us to go in. We will crush the other tributes.

The tributes from my district are kinda neat. That Ava chick is a real babe. She's got those blue eyes an white blonde hair that I love, she's also really tan. Mia is very pretty but she's just so District 7, it's boring. Same with that other girl Calihan. Both tanish with brown hair and brown/auburn eyes. That Ivery girl seems kinda off. If I'm going to ally with this district, she's not allowed.

Two of the boys look strong. The Jayden an Alexander guys. Both are muscular and have dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. That Allan kid though. He's also not allowed. He looks so weak. He's not muscular and has brown hair. For Gods sake he has glasses. He's defiantly not in. The Ashton kid is also weak but not as weak as Allan. He looks like he can take a punch. He has black hair and brown eyes.

I think they will all die in the end. Unless they have the help of my sister and I!

**Please tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4: Saying Goodbye

**Calihan Birch POV**

I sit in my room in the Justice Building. That's all I do. Just sit. I don't cry or rip the place to shreds. I just sit their in shock. How could this happen? Like how is this even possible? There were eight of us friends. Only eight. But of course all eight were called up for the death match that the Capitol loves.

My parents and four year old brother burst through the door crying. "My poor baby!" My mom cries. "I'm so sorry this is happening to you! I can't even imagine what's going through your head."

My dad is different through. Once he pries my mother off of me, he stares me straight in the eyes. "Look. You and your friends can all come home together. Don't ally with those Brown kids. Their dad is the one who whipped your cousin to death. Don't go to the cornucopia. There will probably be about 40 deaths and you WONT be one of them!" We all join in a huge hug. I give them all a kiss goodbye. For a second I wait for my friends to come in to say goodbye, then I remembered.

**Allan Walker POV**

My parents come through the door. Only my mother is crying. My father just hugs me. We sit there, crying, the whole time.

"Times up" says a Peacekeeper.

"NO" my mother shouts as the Peacekeeper drags her out the door.

"I love you so much! Just remember that!" I say through tears.

**Ivery Griffen POV**

My father and older sister walk through the door. I'm so happy to see them. My mother died giving birth to me so she's not here. Her death was very sad but she died for me. I wot let her death be in vain.

"Hey stop crying." My father says to me. "You knew this was coming. Now all you can do is except it. Fight hard in the arena. Kill people I don't care! I just want you back in my arms as soon as possible."

"How do you think I can just kill someone?" I ask in shock.

"Just do it Ivery!" My older sister, Iris, says.

"Fine"I say. And then there gone.

**Alexander Gram POV**

"You can win this thing, Alex!" My older brother, Max, says. "You throw javelin for school. You are the fastest and strongest in your class! You can do this!" My mother and father were killed by Peacekeepers when I was five. I never found out why.

"I don't care about myself! I'm only worried about my friends! What if they don't even make it past the bloodbath? What would I do?" I shout.

"This is what you do. You, Jayden, Ava, and Calihan are the fastest out of you eight, right?" I nod "You guys run in and grab supplies and tell the others to run to the tallest tree they find. Meet them there."

"That a great plan! Thank you so much Max. I love you." He then leaves. He now has no one left in his life. I also will worry about him.

**Ava Green POV **

My sister runs in and jumps into my arms. "I should have volunteered for you! If I had done it, you wouldn't have gone in with your best friends!" She says through her sobs.

"Don't say that. If you volunteered, then it would be you with my friends. Which would be 10x worse!" I say to her.

My parents both talk to me about how they don't want the games to change there little girl. How they don't want me to become a monster. I don't care what they say. I'm going to try and win!

The Peacekeeper comes in and tells then time is us. "NO" I shout. We join in one huge hug that the Peacekeeper has to break up. My mother tosses me a small little wooden idle of a butterfly, my favorite living thing. She carved it for me when I was born. When I was little, I carried it everywhere I went.

**Ashton Wilson POV**

My parents have been in this position before. When I was five, my older brother, Colby, was reaped at the age of 16. He made it quiet far, to the final 3 actually. He turned into a monster. He killed the little 12 year old girl from 6 in a blink of an eye. He died with a mace smashed into his chest. I will not become like him...I hope.

My parents seem to be focused on themselves. "How could this happen to us again?" My mother says. "Why does the Capitol have it out for us?"

I have to cough to get there attention. "I'm the one that's being sent to his death here."

"Oh my God!" My mother says, throwing her arms around me. "You have to come out of this alive! Please! We can't bare the loss of our last son."

"I'll try my hardest mom" I say.

They are then escorted out by the Peacekeeper.

**Mia Pine POV**

This is just great. Me and my close friends get to be thrown into an arena to be killed. This thought makes me break down. I sob for a good five minutes until my mom walks in holding my baby brother.

We don't talk about the fact that I will be dead by next week. We sit there and play my favorite card game until the Peacekeeper comes in. My mom packs up the card, besides the Queen of Hearts. "You will always be the Queen of my Heart." My mother says. She then gives me a hug and kiss good bye. I kiss my baby brother on the head as they leave.

Now it's just me and the Queen of Hearts. This will be my token.

**Jayden Moss POV**

The first person to come see me is one of my lady friends. She sits in my lap and cries in my shoulder. "I love you so much! Once you come home we can finally date."

"Yeah sure, um Jenna right?" I ask

"Sydney." She says.

"Oh yeah that's right. Sure we will." She then leaves. Boy that was awkward.

My father then walks in. We talk about strategy for the game. My mother died just a few years ago. My father lost his wife and soon his son. I feel so sorry for him. Once the Peacekeeper come is to take him away he says something that I will always remember. "It's really hard how one day everything is going good then the next you loose every thing so fast."

"I love you dad! I'm so sorry! I will win for you!" I say. I'm all alone

Instead of a car, a limo is awaiting us outside the Justice Building to take us to the Train station. My friends and I are on one side of the limo and the other two are on the other side. It's very quiet until we reach our destination.

**This is my first fanfic. Even if you are just reading. I want to know how many people are reading it so if you are...Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: the train ride

**Allan Walker POV**

The second I step out of the limo, I'm blinded. The press are flooding the train station. Twenty flashes go off at once. I quickly board the train. When I turn around I see the brother and sister pair basking in the glory of being famous. They're loving this. Why?

When I am safely on board the train, my friends and I get into a giant hug.

"We are all going to get out of this! We are all going to win and live happily ever after." Cries Ivery.

"Ha. You will be lucky to get past day one." Kelly says to Ivery. "Okay let's get this straight. Ivery and Allan are not going to be in our alliance. Got that?"

"NO! You get THIS straight! You are not in this alliance and neither is your brother!" Alexander shouts.

Kelly looks shocked that he said that. "Big mistake." Says Jason. They then both go to there rooms.

Our two mentors walk in. Castor won his games about 10 years ago. He's District Sevens most resent Victor and will be mentoring the guys. Isabella won her games 16 years ago and will be mentoring the girls. "We will arrive in the Capitol at about 6 in the morning." Castor says. "Once we arrive, you will be taken to the Remake Center where they will make you look attractive. After that is the Tributes Parade which will start at 8pm tomorrow. Where are the other two?"

"In there rooms." Says Calihan.

"Ok go change and meet us back out her to watch the recap of the Reapings." Isabella says.

We all go to our assigned rooms. When I open the door, my mouth drops. The bed. Its so big! Back home, my bed was about a tenth as big. Everything is so luxurious. There's a plater of fruit on my night stand. Fruit I've never seen before. But it looks very good. It's a little orange sphere with, what looks like, hair on it. It's amazing.

I dress in a simple t-shirt and sweatpants. I walk out to the dinning car were I'm the first to arrive. "What's this called?" I ask Aurora.

"Oh silly, that's a Peach." She says.

"It's really good." I say. She nods. I can tell she's annoyed I asked.

Once everyone has arrived, we turn on the TV and recaps start.

**Mia Pine POV**

The TV turns on with District 1. Of course nine out of ten of them are volunteers. One of the volunteer girls catches my eye. She has dark brown hair which I've never seen before in District 1. All the guys are handsome but I know they are dangerous.

District 2 bring ten volunteers. All of them are classic careers. All of them look tall, muscular, and deadly. I make a mental note to stay away from them.

District 3 are all Reaped. There are two, twelve year old girls that look like they are about to wet themselves. It's really sad. An eighteen year old boy is huge. He doesn't look as strong as the careers but he does remind me of Jason.

District 4 has eight volunteers. The boy and girl who didn't volunteer still look like they could rip me to shreds.

District 5 looks pretty weak. The only thing I notice is that there is a brother-sister pair. I feel bad for the family of those two.

District 6 looks especially weak this year. The oldest one is a sixteen year old boy. Three of them are twelve. Well I know who's not going to win this year.

Finally I see my home. The place I grew up. The place I wish to see again someday. I watch as my friends and I are Reaped. I start crying again. Ashton comforts me.

Once my home fades from the screen, a whole different picture arises. District 8. It like the opposite of my home. District 8 has 3 tall eighteen year old guys representing it. I tell myself to stay away from them.

District 9 looks average this year. There's no one that sticks out to me. The oldest is a seventeen year old girl how's very short.

District 10 has a tough looking girl who is obviously mad. She yells at the little thirteen year old girl, who's crying, to shut up right on stage. There is also a very tall fourteen year old boy. He looks like he's eighteen.

District 11 looks strong this year. Four of the guys and two girls are eighteen and look muscular. The other four tributes looks very weak.

District 12 brings the sister of their most resent Victor. Their most resent Victor won seven years ago. Her sister is eighteen now and looks well fed and ready to fight. One of the boys also looks well fed. That's when I realize that he's the Mayors son. Wow. Sucks for the Mayor.

The TV flickers off.

"Well, there you have it. There's your competition. What do you think." Castor asks.

"This year looks really tough. Especially District 2." Alexander says.

"Ha. They're always tough. It's District 11 that's out of the norm. That district looks like they might win." I say.

"That girl from One. The brunette. She's different." Jayden says.

"Well we can talk about this tomorrow. You should all get to bed." Isabella says.

It will be hard to sleep after seeing the person who will most likely kill me on TV.

**Please review if you like it. I'm not getting any reviews so I need to know weather or not I should continue the story. I have great plans for it so please review if you like it.**


	6. Chapter 6: Tributes Parade

**Ava Green POV**

"We're here!" I hear Aurora say.

I run to the window to see Capitol citizens as far as I can see. They all see me and cheer. All these people here are here to see me. Even though they only love me because I'm going into the games, I still feel special. I kinda like the attention.

We are immediately sent to the Remake Center. There I will have my hair yanked and pulled by some freak shows of the Capitol.

I was right. They are freak shows. There are two middle aged women and one man who looks as if he was my age. I don't try and learn their names. They have carvings in their skin. One has a glowing tattoo. I have to admit, it's pretty cool. They ask me to strip down all the way. Now it's getting weird.

"Wow, you are so pretty!" One of the women cheer.

"Oh thanks" I say.

"Okay so we are going to remove all of the hair on your body that not on your head or above your eyes." I don't know if that's suppose to be a joke or not. "Then we will do your nails and make that beautiful hair of yours wavy. After that, you will be turned over to your stylist, Marco." Says the boy.

They do exactly what they say they would do. Once they are all finished, they shrill in excitement. "He will be in in a few minutes." Says one of the women.

He walks in and studies me right away. "Turn around." I do. Once he is finally done looking at me, he gets down to business. "Okay. You are not the average District 7 citizen are you. You don't look like them, that's what I mean."

"Well the only way I'm different is because I have different color hair and eyes." I state.

"Well I think I'm going to play that up." He says.

He applies eye makeup to make my eyes seem even more blue. He adds some more makeup to make me look beautiful. He has a way with makeup. It's like it listens to his every word and follows his instructions. He then fixes my hair.

After about ten minutes of work, he leaves. He comes back with my parade costume. I'm suppose to be a Lumberjack. After I'm all dressed, he tells me to turn and look in the mirror. My mouth drops. I looks stunning. I'm wearing a red plaided bandeau that exposes my stomach. I am wearing khaki short shorts. When I say short, I really mean it. Im dressed in overalls which goes really well with the costume. For shoes, I'm wearing brown combat boots. And to pull it all together I get an ax. A real ax. I like it. I'm tired of the old tree look.

"If you attack anyone, you will be shot the second you do." He warns me.

I am escorted by Marco to my chariot. The boys and girls of each district have different chariots. I look over and see the guys. There outfits are similar to mine. They are shirtless with khaki shorts and overalls. They all have axes like mine.

Finally everyone is down here. I look over at Ivery, Mia, and Calihan. They look just as stunning as me. I don't even bother with Kelly. We all get into a group hug and wish each other good luck.

The District 1 girls take off first. They are all wearing dresses made of Peacock feathers. They guys are wearing suits made of the feathers as well.

The District 2 girls look like Greek Goddesses. The guys are wearing togas with shields.

All of District 3 looks like circuit boards. They wear jumpsuits with wires and blinking lights everywhere.

The District 4 females dress as mermaids. They have seashell bras and mini shells weaved in there hair. They look really pretty. The guys resemble Poseidon. They have tridents and everything.

All of 5 are glowing a bright yellow. They are really shining. It hurts my eyes but I looks really cool. You can tell the audience loves it.

District 6 are all train conductors. They are always dressed like that. It got old a long time ago.

I hold my breath. My chariot takes of down the golden road. The audience get about 5x louder then when District 6 came out. For some reason, Kelly and I get the most screen time out of all of District 7. I see that the crowd loves Jason, Kelly, Jayden, and I. The attention is fun but I know they want me dead.

District 8 just wear many different color patterns. They look like dolls.

District 9 looks like grains of wheat. They glisten in the light. The crowd loves it.

District 10 females are cowgirls while the males are cowboys. This look is so over used.

District 11 girls are dressed as berries. The guys are dressed as field workers. This is a first. But it also is very boring.

District 12 are all coal miners. The one year they weren't dressed as coal miners in the history of the games was the 74th games. After that year, it was banned.

All 120 of us stop right in front of President Jasksons mansion. He delivers a speech about how brave we are. He's talking to dead kids.

After he's done, the chariots role into the Justice Building. Once I jump off the chariot, a boy from One walks up to me.

"Hey, I'm Glint." He says. "You were looking really good out there." He grabs my waist and I yell to my friends. They are on him in a second. Allan, oh all people, punches Glint in the face. Glint is about to fight back until some Peacekeepers break them up.

"Your dead District 7! DEAD!" He shouts.

I realize it's really quiet and turn around to see every tributes eyes on us. Most of them are just shocked. We all run to the elevator and ride it up to floor seven. We left our Mentors, Stylist, Kelly, and Jason down there.

I run to my room, lock the door and cry into my pillow. I've just put a huge target on all of our backs, especially Allan's.

I try to fall asleep, dreading tomorrow when I have to face that monster from One again.

**If I don't get any reviews after this chapter...then I will probably not finish the story. You can even review that you don't like the story. Cuz then I know to stop or make it better. I have four reviews but those are my friends so they have to like the story.**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Training Day 1

**Allan Walker POV**

I feel someone poke me. I guess the person is trying to wake me up. I haven't slept. I sit up at see it's an Avox. I tell her to get a shower going and to pick out my training cloths.

Once I have showered, I walk to the dinning area. I meet with my friends there.

"How'd you sleep?" Ava asks.

"I didn't." I say in response.

"Oh dear! You eight are late!" Aurora cries. Apparently Jason and Kelly are already down there. "I have to get you down there now!"

We talk about what we are going to do once we get down to training. Alexander will stick with spears, since we through javelin for school. Ashton will work at the fire and plant identification stations. Jayden will work with axes. Since we all are from 7, all of us know how to use an ax very well. Jayden, for some reason, can use an ax to kill better than any of us. I will focus on camouflage and trap building stations. Ava will try and learn the other tributes weaknesses. She will go to stations were tributes are and see what they can and can't do. Mia will work with axes along side Jayden. Calihan will try to learn how to use many weapons. And Ivery will be working in the survival stations with Ashton and I.

When we reach the gym, only about 70 tributes are there. Why was Aurora rushing, we still had time. Finally all the tributes have arrived. There are so many. All of which will die a horrible death.

Some lady give a speech, during which, Glint is staring me down. Once we are able to disperse, he gets right in my face.

"I'm going to follow the rules and not hurt you until the games. But in the games, I will personally make sure you die the worst death in the games." He winks at me and walks away. I think I pissed my pants. I see Jason and Kelly laughing it up with District 2. Great. Now there's two more in the career alliance

I look over and see everyone is following the plan. I walk over to the camouflage station where about 8 other tributes are at. I catch on fast and can easily camouflage my face after about an hour. I decide to come back to it later. I head over to the traps.

**Mia Pine POV**

Jayden and I demolish dummy after dummy with our axes. We start learning how to throw them. I'm a lot better at throwing them then Jayden. Some other tributes come and try to do what we are doing. I feel bad saying this but it's kinda funny to see them fail.

Two girls from 2 come over. You can tell they have been doing this non-stop since birth. They can throw a tomahawk twice as fast as I can and and hit a target that's one square inch. They laugh at us and we aren't even bad, at all.

**Calihan Birch POV**

The first weapon I try is the bow and arrow. I load the first arrow and let it fly. I miss the dummy by a good 3 feet. I set the bow down and just walk away. That went well.

The next weapon is sword. I'm decent at it but nowhere near as good as the careers. I decide that it's not the weapon for me. I look over and see the District 9 tributes shredding dummies up with sickles. Those look like they would hurt.

I see Mia and Jayden being shown up by two career girls. I head over to the knife throwing station. Many careers are here but I tone them out. The first knife I throw flies into the dummies head. Now I want to time them in. They are are shocked for a second and then say stuff like "beginners luck" and " bet you can't do it again". I send another knife into the dummies chest. Not a perfect bullseye but still a kill shot. I throw 10 more and get 2 head shots, 4 other kill shots, 2 that could injure someone and then I miss the other 2. I stay at this station until lunch.

**Ava Green POV**

The bell rings signaling lunch. Once I get my food, I walk over to my friends. I walk past the careers large table and notice Kelly and Jason with them. Those traitors. I also get a few hoot and hollers from the table. "Hey baby come sit with us." A boy from 4 says. I just start walking faster to my friends.

"What did you learn." Ask Ivery.

"Well. When I was at the traps station, the Victors sister from twelve could make 10 snares in the time it took me to make one. And the four, eighteen year olds from 11 really know there stuff at the poisonous berry section. They also are good with machetes." I respond. "Those siblings from 5 are really bad with weapons."

"How did you two do with axes?" Alexander asked Mia and Jayden.

"We were doing really well until those two girl came and showed us what's up." Jayden says. "We've gotten pretty good with tomahawks. We will teach you how to throw in the arena."

"I can teach you how to camouflage your-

"HAHAHAHA" the careers erupt in laughter and in doing so, they cut Allan off.

"As I was saying. I can't teach you how to camouflage yourself in the arena." Allan finally gets out.

All of a sudden, the four, eighteen year olds get in a fight with the boys from 2. Peacekeepers storm the place and break up the fight. There is a lot of blood on the ground where the fight was. I dot know who it was that bled. The guys that got into a fight were arrested and taken away.

"I wonder were they are going." Ask Calihan.

"They are going to be punished. They will still go into the games." Says Allan.

**Ashton Wilson POV**

I am able to make a fire many ways. The only way I can't make a fire is with ice. The pretty brunette from District 1 came over and quickly made a fire with the ice. The next thing that happens shocks me. She walks over to me and helps me with the fire. I learn her name is Sapphire. In no time I get a decent fire started. "Thank you" I say under my breath. "But why?"

"It was my pleasure. And if all the tributes freeze to death, I won't be able to kill them myself." Sapphire says with a big smile. My heart stops. She helped me so that she can kill me later on. She vanishes in thin air. I must stay away from her.

I walk over to the plant identification section. A little twelve year old from 3 get a 100% on the quiz. I got a 50%.

"Hey if you can help me with this, I will show you how to make a fire." I say.

She looks frighten but says fine. About half an hour later I'm getting 100% on all the quizzes.

"Time to go build fires." The little girl, Electra, says. I like her but I can't get to attached. I'm not even allying with her.

"A deals a deal." I say. We walk to the fire station and I start showing her the ropes.

**Alexander Gram POV**

I've spent all day throwing spears. At first I was able to get a hit on the target. By now I feel like a career. I'm hitting bullseye's 75% of the time. The best career at throwing spears is a boy from 4. He literately can't miss. He hasn't missed yet. This is the boy that didn't volunteer.

I try to throw a trident but I fail miserably. It's just too heavy. Two girls from 4 walk up to me and take two tridents, each. They throw them as if they were in control of the thing. They haven't missed. Every time it hits I get more mad. I storm off back to the spear section.

**Ivery Griffen POV**

I've been jumping from survival station to survival station. I've gotten pretty good at most of them. I can already use an ax so I don't need to focus on the weaponry.

The horn goes off telling up to go back upstairs. I finish up the quiz I'm taking and head to the elevator where my friends are waiting for me. We go up together and talk about the second half of the day. Ava found a weak link in the careers. One of the girls from one, the one that didn't volunteers, has never trained and can't us weapons. Ava says that the only reason she's in the alliance is because they need the numbers and she can still go home if District 1 wins.

Once we get to the floor, I go to bed. Mia and Ava are the only ones who don't. They want to watch the news or something. I get in bed and fall asleep rather quickly.

**Review! Please I would love to know what you guys think. Even if you don't normally review stories, Review mine please!**


	8. Chapter 8: Training Day 2

**Oh thank you so much Yasmeenn. And same I can't wait either **

**Calihan Birch POV**

5...4...3...2...1. The gong sounds and I run to the cornucopia. The arena is some kind of desert. Just as I wrap my fingers around a bag, I feel a sharp pain in my back. I turn around and see a girl from District 1. She blunges a knife in my chest. I wake up with a start. I'm soaked in sweat. Yesterday, a girl from District 1 told me that she personally will make sure I don't get past the bloodbath. All because I was good at throwing knives.

Ashton runs into my room. "What's wrong?!" He asks in a scared tone.

"It was just a nightmare." I reassure him.

"Ok well get ready. We have to get down to training in a little bit." He tells me.

I hop out of bed and take a quick shower. I dry off and get my training cloths on. I but my up in a high pony tail. I get out of my room and am the last person up. Everyone else is eating. I grab a plate and dig in. We all talk about home and gossip about kids from school. I can tell they just want to act like nothing has changed.

Jason and Kelly get up and go down to training. We aren't even suppose to go down for at least another 10 minutes. They are probably going down to be with there friends, the careers.

Aurora finally tells us that it's time to go to training. On the elevator ride down, Alexander tells us to do what we did yesterday but also have some time with weapons. We all agree.

Once we get down to the training center, the same women give the same speech.

"Just wait!" I hear Glint shout to Allan.

I feel bad for Allan. He's the only one that has a career after him. Well so does Ava but they don't want to kill her.

I walk over to the knife throwing station. There has to be about 30 tributes at this station. The career girl from One walks over to me. I still don't know her name. I don't want to learn it.

"Well well well. Look what we have here." She says in a cocky tone. "Let's see how you do today with moving targets."

The dummies buzz to life. Let the fun begin. The four volunteer girls from One rapid fire knifes at the dummies. Two of them can throw three knives at once and hit three different target." Let's let the other kids take a whack at it." One of the girls say. "Starting with her." She points to me. Great.

I see a dummy coming at me with a mace. I throw a knife at it but it easily dodges it. The next knife I throw flies past it. My third knife, however, sinks into it's eye just before it got to me. I throw two other knives at a dummy that's running away from me. The first one misses but the second one hits it in the back of the head. The girls behind me burst into laughter. "Good luck winning with those skills!"

The other tributes go up one by one. The girls laugh at them even harder than they did at me.

I go over to the axes. The place I'm most home at. I swing the ax at dummies left and right. I try to throw the ax but fail. Jayden and Mia have gotten really good at it.

**Ivery Griffen POV**

I can identify whether or not a berry is poisonous or not. It's a little tricky. Theres this berry called the indoberry that looks exactly like a strawberry. It is extremely poisonous. If you just put your tongue on it, you could be dead in a day. The only difference is that the indoberry has small seeds inside it.

There are many other types of poisonous berries that resemble non-poisonous berries. It takes a while to learn but once you get the hang out it, it becomes easy. I'm getting a 100% on all the quizzes now.

**Ashton Wilson POV**

All the time I've spent on these two stations is starting to get boring. I decide to try some weapons. I pick sword fighting. It's a lot harder than it looks. A boy from 2 makes it look like the easiest thing in the world. He's decides to fight the best trainer. He wins very easily. This is not okay. I focus and attack a dummy. I slice it's limbs off and then it's head.

The bell goes off at the same time as it did yesterday. At lunch, the District 2 guys are nowhere to be seen. The District 11 guys are present though. "Hey where is District 2?" Jayden asks.

"One of them told me that they get to go up stairs to their floor so that an accident like yesterday doesn't happen again." Ava answers.

"Oh that makes sense." Says Ivery.

For the rest of the hour, we talk about home. We have a few laughs here and there. I notice that only nine tables have people at them. So it seems like every District is sticking together, besides us. We are the smallest table with eight. Every table has ten and then the careers would have thirty two if the District 2 boys were there. We don't need anyone else. With just us eight, we can win. All we have to do is make it past the bloodbath alive. After the bloodbath, most of the young faces I see will be dead. The field will go down and we will be closer to Victory.

Lunch let's out.

**Alexander Gram POV**

I have become quiet the master with a spear. I can use it in hand-to-hand combat and as a long distance weapon. Once I feel well enough with the spear, I decide to go over to the axes.

"What are you going here?" Ask Mia.

"I'm done with the spear. I know how to use it and throw it. I was thinking about joining you guys with axes." I say to her.

She gives me a lesson on throwing them. It's a lot more difficult that what she and Jayden make it out to be. The two girls from 2 are twice as good as Mia though.

It takes until the end of the day till I can throw and even stick it to a board. The horn signals the end of training, all training in that matter. Once all eight of us get to the elevator, we discuss how we did in training.

"I watched the District 3 and District 8 tributes all day. The ones from 3 are really smart. They made a net for capturing humans. Except, the net itself would send a volt of electricity through it to kill you. The used it on a dummy and completely fried it. The eighteen year olds from 8 use knives in hand-to-hand combat. They really know there stuff with them." Ava says.

"Yeah, I watched 8 today as well. They can't throw well at all but they can fight. They could just be hiding the talent though." Says Calihan.

We reach our floor. Kelly and Jason took the next elevator. "Okay time for bed!" Shouts Aurora.

"Aurora, it's only 9." Says Ivery.

"You have to get up extra early tomorrow!" Aurora says.

"Why?" Asks Ashton.

"Well, you will wake up at 5." She says. All of our mouths drop. "This is because of the private sessions. But the sessions start at 5:30. This is to make sure everyone is down there. Since there's 120 of you this year, more time is needed to evaluate you all. Don't worry, you can come right back up once your session is over."

"That will take all day!" Mia shouts.

"Well just take a book or something down with you so you have something to pass the time with." She says. She walks away without another word.

"Well we better get some sleep." I say. With that, we all go off to bed. Tomorrow will be a long, uneventful day.


	9. Chapter 9: Training Sessions

**Ashton Wilson POV**

"Wake up!" Shouts Castor from outside my door. Ugh I don't want to get up. He shouts again, this time banging on my door. Fine. I check the clock and it's 4:30. It's too early for people to be awake.

I hop in and out of the shower. When I was in there, an Avox must have but some cloths out for me. It's a more comfortable version of my training outfit. I walk out to the dining area where Ivery, Allan, Mia, and Alexander are waiting. Jayden, Ava, and Calihan must not be done getting ready. Once again, it seems that Jason and Kelly have gone down ahead of time. Finally the other three come out.

"It's time!" Aurora shouts in an exciting voice. "Last time ever going down there! Does everyone have a book?" We all nod.

Before we board the elevator, we run back and stuff our pockets with food. Don't want to get hungry before our sessions. We talk about what we are going to do. We come to the conclusion that we will all show off our skills with weapons. Once we get down there, we take our seats. Almost everyone is down here. I still can't get over the fact that so many of these faces will be dead by next month. The same women comes in but doesn't give her usual speech. "Starting with the District 1 females, all of you will have 5 minutes to show the Gamemakers your chosen skill. There will be no leaving this room unless to go to the bathroom and in that case, it's over there." She points to the bathroom in the corner. "With that said, Sapphire Alloy, your up." The brunette from 1 gets up and goes to her session. I get to reading.

It's been a few hours and they aren't even past District 4. By the time District 5 is over, I've finished my book and finished all my food. Ava and I trade books because she finished hers also.

"Ivery Griffen, District 7" a voice says. Finally my district has started.

**Ivery Griffen POV**

I walk through the doors. I turn around to see my friends mouth 'good luck'.

"You have five minutes. It starts now." A Gamemaker says.

I run over to the axes. I swing it around decapitating dummies and fighting trainers. I realize that only about 6 Gamemakers are watching me. Most of the others are sleeping. I destroy many more dummies and am then dismissed. Finally I get to go sleep.

**Ava Green POV**

"Ava Green, please report to your session." I walk through the doors. The first thing I notice is that most of the Gamemakers are sleeping.

"Ava Green." I shout waking up most of them.

I head over to the axes and chop dummies to pieces. I make a few come to life and face them. The Gamemakers watch as I dodge they dummies attacks as kill it easily. They still don't seem that impressed.

"You may leave now." One of them say. Thank God.

**Kelly Brown POV**

"Kelly Brown." I get up and walk to the doors.

"YEAH KELLY!" I hear my brother shout. He's so ridiculous.

I get there and run over to the sword fighting area.

"Give me your best trainer." I say.

An man walks out and we start to battle. I get a few good hits on him but in the end it's his sword on my neck. "Damn it!" I shout. I then fight the hardest dummies in the place. I win against them. I am then dismissed. If I don't get a ten or above, I will be pissed.

**Calihan Birch POV**

"Calihan Birch, your next."

I walk over to the knife throwing station. This catches the Gamemakers eyes and interests them. Usually my district is axes.

I throw knife after knife at moving and non-moving targets. I have about 85% accuracy apparently. In no time at all, I'm dismissed and get to go to sleep.

**Mia Pine POV**

"Mia Pine, please report."

Once I am through the door, it shuts and locks. I jog over to the axes and starts hurling them at dummies. I throw the tomahawks, to my pleasure, with great accuracy today. I have throw 10 and have not missed. The Gamemakers look very impressed.

"Mia, you may leave." One of them says. Great I will be more than happy to leave.

**Alexander Gram POV**

"Alexander Gram."

I walk into the room and see a few Gamemakers asleep. I cough to wake them up.

I walk over to the spears and send them flying into dummies. I hit a few kill spots but most just hit them. The Gamemakers seem to like it that I'm not using an ax.

"You are dismissed Alexander." I finally get to I relax.

**Allan Walker POV**

"Allan Walker."

I decide to do a mix of weapons and survival skills. I head over the the plant identification station and take two quizzes. I get a 98% on both of them, not what I wanted but it will do. I then walk over to the axes and use the remaining 2 minutes just hacking at dummies. I am then dismissed.

**Jason Brown POV**

"Jason Brown, your up." A voice says.

Great! I hop up and run into the room. I'm so excited! I run over to the spear throwing station and throw five spears. Three of them are kill shots. I then run over to the mace station and whack a mace at dummies. With one minute left, I run over to the swords station and fight off some dummies. I win obviously.

"Wow, you are dismissed." I feel great! I got at least an 11!

**Jayden Moss POV**

"Jayden Moss, District 7." A voice says.

I walk in the gym and sprint as fast as I can to the axe station. For the whole five minutes, I throw tomahawks. Out if the fifty I threw, 42 hit the target and 25 of those were bullseye's.

I am dismissed and finally get to go get some actual sleep.

**Ashton Wilson POV**

I am the last one here. All my friends are gone. Most are sleeping right now. "Ashton Wilson please report for your session." Finally.

I walk to the fire making station and creat a fire with ice. Once I have a nice one going, I realize I have one minute left. What? I run over to the axes and decapitate 10 dummies, each with only one swing of my ax.

"Ashton Wilson, you may leave now." I think I did alright.

**Alexander Gram POV**

It's about 10 pm and the training scores are just now being told. I watch as all the tributes are called of along with there score.

Every career got either a 9, 10, or 11. One of the eighteen year olds from 3 got a 10. That's amazing. Finally after about half an hour, District 7 finally begins.

"Ivery Griffen with a score of 6."

"Ava Green with the score of 6."

"Kelly Brown with a score of 8."

"What?! That's bull shit!" Kelly shouts.

"Calihan Birch with a score of 8." Wow good for her.

"Mia Pine with a score of 9." Everyone in the room gasps. Wow that's great!

My face appears on screen. I close my eyes and just listen. "Alexander Gram with a score of 8." I let out a cry of relief. Thad a good score for me.

"Allan Walker with a score of 5."

"Jason Brown with a score of 9." Jason seems really mad because of this.

"Jayden Moss with a score of 7."

"Finally, the last of District 7. Ashton Wilson with a score of 6."

The rest of the tributes go by. The only ones that stick out are the guys from 11 who all got 9's. The sister of a Victor from 12 got a 10. I wonder what she did to get that. I then go to my room and get some rest. Tomorrow will be the interviews and then the next day...the games. I wish I was back home instead of here.

**That's it folks. Training is all done. Next chapter will be the interviews then after that...THE BLOODBATH!**


	10. Chapter 10: Interviews

**Ivery Griffen POV **

I am woken up at noon today by Isabella. I don't know how I slept that long. All week I was woken up early and now today, it felt good to sleep in. Today is the day of the Interviews. They start at 5 o'clock.

I slowly get out of bed and see my stylist there with my prep team. I really like them, they seem nice. They put on some eye make up to make my chocolate color eyes pop. They do my hair so it ends in curls. I look really pretty. I've always loved my hair. Once they make me look pretty, my stylist pulls out my dress. It's a beautiful coral floor length strapless dress that erupts in ruffles below the waist with hundreds of rhinestones on one hip that crosses over my chest. My mouth drops! It is so beautiful! I almost want to cry, but I don't want to mess up the make up.

Next thing I know, it's 4:50 and the interviews start in ten minutes. I am forced to take a seat and wait for what seems like forever until District 7 is up. Everyone only gets 2 minutes. Many of the careers say how ready they are and how they can't wait to see everyone here again. The crowd loves the siblings from District 5. They are both very young and use the angle of sympathy.

Finally my district is up. "Now from District 7, the only other pair of siblings, Kelly and Jason Brow!" The crowd erupts with cheers. Both of them walk out on stage. They get four minutes because there are two of them. "So how do you think your family is doing without you two, any other siblings?" The host, Foster Truman asks.

"Well Foster, I know our father is cheering us on and knows we can win. Our mother is probably scared out of her mind! And nope! It's just the two of us and we are a great pair!" Says Kelly with a huge smile. I zone out for the rest of their interview. They are traitors and I don't care about them.

"And now give it up for the lovely Ivery Griffen!" What? Oh crap I'm next. I walk on stage and wave to the crowd. A smile on my face. "So Ivery, there is a rumor spreading around that you and your district partners are friends."

"Yes, best friends!" I confirm him.

"Oh. What a shame." He says.

"Oh Foster, don't be so melodramatic!" The crowd starts laughing louder than ever before. "All of us can go home and I am positive we will!"

"Now I like that attitude!" He says through laughter. "Now do you have any family back home?"

"Yes I do. I have a wonderful father would loves me very much and my older sister, Iris, who watches over me." The buzzer rings and I am allowed to go sit down.

**Calihan Birch POV**

"Now let's get a round of applause for Calihan Birch of District 7!" My hair is up in a tight bun. My make up is perfect but my dress...not so much. It's a strapless beige a line dress that reaches the ground and is silky with a gold, sparkly sheer fabric over the skirt with 6 inch heels. So basically, crap. I hate it so much.

I walk out on stage and wave to the crowd. You can tell they are starting to get tired and bored. "So Calihan, how do you feel about going into the games with your friends?"

"It feels horrible. But on the bright side, it's brought us all a lot closer." I say. I actually just want to cuss them out for doing this to us.

"That's a good way to look at it! Now what is your strategy for the games?"

"Well most kids are scared to kill. I'm not. I don't want to and won't unless it's necessary but I will if I have to. I plan on flying under the radar." I say. I feel like that's a good answer.

"Okay one more question. How did you get that training score of 8?" Foster asks.

"You know I can't tell. You will just have to wait until tomorrow!" I say with a little laughter. The buzzer sounds and I am allowed to leave. I breath a sigh of relief.

**Mia Pine POV **

"Let's welcome the beautiful Mia Pine to the stage!"

I strut out onto the stage. My hair is curled very beautifully. My dress is a strapless brown dress the ends just above the knee and flourishes from the left hip with pockets. It's so me.

"So Mia I have to ask, how did you get a training score of 9?!" Foster says with a bright smile.

"Come on Foster. You are not getting anything out of me!" I say giggling. "My lips are sealed." I do the zipping of the lips and locking it and throwing the key in the audience. They freak out and try to catch my imaginary key. Now that was funny.

My attention turns back to Foster. "So did your family come to say goodbye?"

"Yes. But they really didn't say goodbye. We just played a game of cards. My mom gave me this as my token before leaving." I pull out my token out of my pocket.

"The Queen of Hearts?" Foster asks a little confused.

"Well you see, my father died a few months ago. My mother had only me and my baby brother left. Since I'm the only girl in her life, when she gave me this to me she said 'Your the Queen of My Heart.' Then she left." The crowd erupts with 'awe' and cry out. I think I just got a few sponsors.

Before I know it, the buzzer goes off and I am given a standing ovation. They are making this bigger than it really is. But I don't care. That means sponsors and I need those.

**Ava Green POV **

"Introducing the last female of District 7! The gorgeous Ava green!"

My hair falls down my back in beautiful curls. My bright blue eyes look even brighter with my make up, which looks very pretty. My dress is a beautiful purple high-low dress with a diamond incrusted bodice that ruffles all the way to the bottom. I'm am also wearing silver heels. "Wow I must say, you are gorgeous!" Foster shouts at me. "Now tell me, is there anyone special in your life?"

"Yes there is Foster." I say with a knowing smile.

"Who would that be?" He quickly asks.

"My family and friends. They are all so special to me." I say. I know he was taking about a boyfriend or something but I went a different way.

"Who's your family." He asks.

"Well I have my mother who loves me so much. My father who protects me and my twelve year old sister, Allie, who I watch out for." I tell him.

"What a lovely family! Now what do you plan on doing in the game?"

"Surviving." I say. It was a good but short answer. My buzzer goes off and I strut off stage. I'm so happy that's over.

**Alexander Gram POV**

"Introducing the handsome Alexander Gram!"

My stylist as put me in a pure white suit. Everything is white besides my button down shirt. That shirt is black only to make my white tie pop out. I'm also wearing white shoes. My short bangs are slicked back into a flow. I look really nice, better than I ever did in District 7.

"So Alexander, how are you doing tonight?" Foster asks me.

"I'm doing very well. How are you doing Foster." I ask with a laugh.

"Oh thanks for asking! I'm doing WONDERFUL!" He shouts. "So do you have any family waiting for you back home?"

"Yes I do. I have a caring brother named Max. Ever since my mother and father were killed by Peacekeepers, he's been there for me." I answer.

"Well at least he didn't leave also." He says to reassure me. The buzzer goes off and I get to leave.

**Jayden Moss POV **

"Welcome to the stage, Jayden Moss!"

My short hair is made really nice with some gel my prep team put in it. I'm wearing a pure black suit with a bright white tie. They go really well with each other.

"So Jayden, how do you like the Capitol so far?" Foster asks.

"Well everything is going well so far. The people are really nice. Hopefully my time in the arena is as nice to me as my time was in the Capitol." I say laughing a little. The crowd loves it.

"So how are you feeling about going into this thing with your friends?" Foster asks in a serious tone.

"Well I feel good about it. We tackled all the stations in training so I think we have a good shot at coming out alive." With that me buzzer goes off and I am dismissed.

**Ashton Wilson POV **

"Give a warm round of applause for Ashton Wilson of District 7."

My short hair is left alone since they can't make my buzz cut look neat like Jayden and Alexander's hair. I am wearing a silver grey suit. Everything is silver. It looks cool when it hits the light.

"So Ashton, what's different between District 7 and the Capitol." He asks me. What a stupid question.

"Well, where we have trees, you have solid gold buildings." The crowd erupts in laughter.

"Good answer. So do you have any family back home?"

"I have a sweet mother who loves me so much and a caring father who would die for me." I say.

"No siblings?" He asks.

"Well I had a brother. His name was Colby. He went into the games 9 years ago. He made it to the final three." I say.

"Oh Colby! I remember him. He was a wonderful player. I was rooting him on since the final 8." He says. My buzzer sounds and I nearly run off stage. I can't talk about my brother without tearing up.

**Allan Walker POV **

"Time to introduce the last of District 7! Alan Walker!"

My hair is left alone because it's a buzz cut like Ashton's. I am wearing a brown suit. It doesn't look really interesting. It's quite boring.

"So Allan, how do you feel about the twist this year." He asks very excitedly.

"Well I think it's a HUGE twist. By huge I mean the amount of tributes." I say. The crowd laughs at my answer.

"Yes, there are many of you this year. So do you have any family back at home?" He asks.

"All I have is a mother and a father. They are so nice and I can't wait to see them again some day." I say about to cry. My buzzer goes off and I get to leave.

I block out all the other interviews. The games are tomorrow morning. I'm so scared. I don't want to die. Finally all the interviews are over and I finally get to go to bed. At least I try. I get out and knock on all my friends door. They come out quickly. Obviously they weren't sleeping either. We all go into the living room and eat and basically have a sleep over. It takes until about 4 o'clock in the morning until we start falling asleep. The last thing I think about before falling asleep is that this was the perfect end to the worst week.

**Sorry! For some reason this chapter took me a long time to write.**


	11. Chapter 11: Day 1Bloodbath

**Alexander Gram POV **

I am forced out of bed by Castor at 7:30. Today is the big day. Today is the day I will go into the games. I am allowed to wear anything to the Catacombs but I will have to change once I get there.

I walk out onto the roof of the building. Peacekeepers are boarding one district at a time. I see my friends being boarded onto the hovercraft. I shortly follow them. Once on the hovercraft, a women takes my arm and injects it with something. "What's this?" I ask.

"Your tracker." The women says answering me.

"Well, how long until we arrive at the arena?" I ask, choking on the last word.

"One hour after take off." She says. With that, she goes on injecting Allan.

Everyone is boarded. We take off. For the first half hour, I look outside the window at the forests and ruins of cities. Then, the windows become black and I am no longer able to see the ground.

I hear us land and they start unloading the tributes one by one. My heart races. Finally I am taken to a launch room. My stylist is in there holding my arena outfit. He has me strip down until I am completely naked. He then hands over the clothing. It consist of a simple grey t-shirt with a grey, light jacket. District 7's color is grey. My pants are cargo shorts with many pockets. I also get a pair of hiking boots. I also stuff myself with food from the table of food in the room.

"30 seconds till launch." A robotic voice says. I shiver.

"You will be ok. Just stay alive." My stylist says.

I walk into the tub. 'I can do this' I think to myself. I feel the tub start to rise. I'm in darkness for a good 10 seconds. Then I see light.

**Ava Green POV**

The light hits my eyes hard. It's so bright. Once I get my bearings, I look around. About 20 yards in front of me is a rock wall. No, it's a mountain. I turn around expecting to find the Cornucopia. Instead, I find miles of freshly cut grass. What? Where's the Cornucopia? I turn to the top of the mountain. There it is. It's at the peek of the mountain. They expect us to climb it to get supplies. Fine.

I think there is about 30 seconds left. To my right is a tribute I've never seen. To my left is a boy from District 4. I can not see any of my friends. Hopefully they all climb the mountain. All the tributes are ringed around the mountain. 20 seconds. I get into a position to run.

19...

18...

17...

16...

15...

14...

13...

12...

11...

My heart is racing faster than it ever has. 10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

I take a deep breath. 5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

GONG! I take off toward the mountain.

I start climbing the mountain. I see many tributes climbing and many running away. Some are even staying on their plates. I get back to climbing.

It takes what seems like forever to get to the top. Once there, I see about 30 others are at the top and they are all killing. I run into the Cornucopia and grab a bag and an ax. I turn out to run but I'm stopped.

Standing in front of me is Glint. He shoves me to the ground.

"Now you die!" He shouts. I close my eyes and wait. I hear a groan. I open my eyes to see a spear through his back, out his chest. He falls over dead. Behind him is Alexander. I jump into his arms.

"Oh my God. Thank you!" I cry.

"Let's find the others and leave." He says. I run out and see Mia kill some tribute that was by her. I can't blame her. We all made an agreement to not hesitate to kill. We find Ivery, Calihan, and Ashton together. It takes a second to find Allan. Then I see Jayden. He's disarmed and going up against some tribute. The tribute talks Jayden to the ground and pulls a knife.

"NO!" I shout. I pull out my ax, run over to the boy, and slam it into his back. I just killed someone.

Jayden gets up and we survey the place. Many tributes lay dead. Many more are fighting. I see swords going through tributes, knives being thrown into tributes, even axes chopping off tributes heads. It's time to leave.

We climb down the mountain. We run for about 2 miles. The grass land still hasn't ended. Is this the whole arena? About a mile back, we saw a tribute try and drink water from one of the many ponds that are on this plain. The girl stuck her hand in to get a drink. She screamed and pulled her hand out, or what was left of it. She tried backing out but slipped into the pond. The thing was acid. It melted her skin right off. Not a pretty sight.

We stop to go through our bags. In mine, I found a first aid kit, rope, a bottle of iodine, a full water bottle, and a pack of beef jerky. In Alexander's is a tomahawk, knife, matches and rope. Mia got the same pack as me. As did Allan. Jayden didn't get a pack. In Ivery's, she got a full bottle of water, matches, wire, and rope. In Ashton's is a tomahawk, dried fruit, a water bottle, sleeping bag, and tarp. He hit the jackpot. In Calihan's were two sleeping bags, two knives, two cans of soup, and two full water bottles. Scratch that, she got the jackpot.

For weapons, not including the ones from the bags, is an ax from me. Three spears from Alexander. An ax and a tomahawk from Mia. A pack of 12 throwing knives from Calihan. A short sword from Allan. Two axes from Ashton. An ax from Ivery and nothing from Jayden.

"Sorry I didn't get anything and thank you so much for saving my life Ava!" Jayden says to all of us.

About another half hour of resting, the cannons go off. One... two... three... all the way to 40. Wow 40 dead and not one of them is us. We walk for another mile.

A forest starts to rise up. It looks very sinister but there isn't any other place in the arena with cover. We walk in and feel something is wrong. Something feels off about this place.

We find that the arena ends about a half mile into the forest. This place is huge. But there is barely any cover. We crossed a creek in the middle of the forest. This seems to be the only source of fresh water besides the water from the Cornucopia.

We make a camp sight at the edge of the forest. This is so we can see who's coming and can either run out to the plain or fall back in the forest. It starts to get dark and then the anthem plays. It starts off with Glint then 3 girls and 1 boy from District 3. District 4 has 1 dead boy. From District 5 is 4 boys and 2 girls. One of the boys is the one I killed. District 6 has all the boys dead but all the girls are alive. Jason is next. This brings shock to everyone. After him are 4 girls and 2 boys from District 8. 1 boy and 1 girl from District 9. From District 10 are 3 girls and 3 boys. From District 11 has 1 girl dead. That's the girl Mia killed. To wrap it up, District 12 has 2 girls, not the Victors sister, and 5 boys dead.

The anthem ends and I drift off to sleep with Mia and Alexander watching over me.

**There you have it...the Bloodbath! Tell** **me what you think! Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12: Day 2

**Ashton Wilson POV**

I am jolted awake by the sound of a cannon. That makes 41 dead. I wonder who it was. It's early in the morning and everyone is now awake. Today is the day we go berry picking. Ivery shows us which ones are ok to eat. Once we know what's safe to eat and what's not safe, we split up into groups of two. I go with Calihan.

"Did she say these were safe?" She asks me.

"No. I wouldn't even touch those if I were you." I say with a little laughter.

"Oh okay thanks." She says laughing.

_Snap_. We hear a stick break. Then we hear some people talking in a hushed tone. By how many voices there are, I can tell there has to be close to ten of them. We peer out of the bush we are hiding behind to see how it is. It's the nine remaining tributes from District 11. They have many weapons. I look at Calihan and we both nod in agreement. We will not try and take them on. They are to strong. We back out and run. We get back to camp to see the others are there, besides Jayden and Ivery.

"Where's Jayden and Ivery?" Calihan cries, out of breath.

"Why?" Asked Ava.

"All of District 11 are just about a hundred yard that way." I say pointing in the direction we came from. "And they are headed this way." We all know that District 11 is probably the toughest district this year besides the careers.

We pack up camp and walk in the direction of Jayden and Ivery. We find them picking berries. "Guys we have to go. District 11 is on our tales." Says Allan. Without questioning it, Jayden and Ivery take some packs and go. After about an hour of walking, we take a rest thinking District 11 wasn't unknowingly following us. After five minutes of resting, District 11 burst through the bushes.

"That's the girl that killed Maple!" One of the eighteen year old girls says.

We sprint away. I can hear them coming up on us. I see Allan and Alexander do a sharp turn into the grass land and I follow. On the grass land, we lose them. Well not really lose them, they just don't want to come after us anymore.

We decide to walk all the way to the opposite side of the arena. We see many tributes in the plain. But all are too far away To attack or there are too many of them. At the mountain, we can see many careers at the top. Fortunately they don't see us.

About a mile or two from the forest, we run into the three remaining tributes from District 12. They seem pretty beat up. The Victors sister has the other two girls get behind her once we get close. I guess her sister trained her in knife throwing when she won because she has a set of them and one pointed at Mia.

"Don't come any closer! Leave us alone!" She shouts at all of us.

"We aren't going to hurt you. We are just passing by. But if you throw that knife, we will kill you." Says Ivery.

"Fine, keep walking." She says. You can tell she's scared but not trying to show it.

We walk past them and walk on. Ten minutes later, we hear a scream come from their direction. Then one single cannon. We run and hide behind a hill on the plain. We watch as a group of 6 careers walk by. They seem mad as they 'can't believe we let them get away'. They continue in the direction of the forest.

Once we know the coast is clear, we head out. By the time we get to the forest, three other cannons go off. It is dusk and we each climb a tree. The anthem plays and the faces come one by one. The first one is a girl from District 5. Then come 2 girls from District 6. Next comes 1 girl and 1 boy from District 9. Then one of the girls that hid behind the Victors sister of District 12. Wow only day two and District 12 is down to only two tributes.

I close my eyes expecting sleep. I find the exact opposite. Right beneath us are the 6 careers we saw earlier.

"Let's just camp here for tonight. I don't want to fall into one of those acid ponds because I couldn't see what was in front on me." A girl from District 1 says.

They camp right beneath all of our trees. I can see my friends. All of them have wild eyes. We have to stick it out until tomorrow.

**Sorry this one was really short. Next one will be longer! Review!**


	13. Chapter 13:Day 5

**Jayden Moss POV **

It's early in the morning of day five. It's been two days and 2 cannons since the careers camped below us. They left early in the morning before I even woke up. The cannons were for the non-volunteer girl from District 1 and a girl from District 4. It was great to know that two careers were dead. For the past two days, we've done well. We've picked berries and have had camp fires. We have not seen any tribute since the careers. I'm very surprised by this because of the high number of tributes. But Allan did estimate this arena as the largest one ever built. We haven't even seen a mutt. I spoke to soon.

Out of nowhere 3 coyote mutts jump out at us. Their fangs go down about a foot past their bottom jaw. Their claws are a good 6 inches long and are razor sharp. One jumps at Ava pinning her to the grown. Just before it can bite her head off, Mia throws her ax down on the mutts head. Alexander sends a spear through one before it could attack. The other sinks it's fangs into Ashton's leg. He screams out in pain. I tackle the mutt off of Ashton and use my short sword and thrust it through it's chest. They are all dead. Ivery drops down to assist Ashton's leg. The fangs broke when I tackled the thing. Now the fangs are still in his leg. Very carefully, Ivery pulls them out. Calihan ties his leg off at the knee to stop the bleeding. I rip out a first aid kit and pull out some pain killers. He downs two of them.

He is losing a lot of blood and it needs to stop. "Please!" Shouts Ava to the sky. With in 2 minutes, a parachute falls down. Inside is a cream to heal the wound. "Thank you!" She shouts.

We pack up camp and walk a few hundred yards away and make camp again. Ashton needed to be carried to the new destination by Alexander and I.

"Okay you get some rest and Allan and I will go get you some water." Ava says to Ashton. "Ivery, make sure he doesn't get up."

"Guys I'm fine. I can work." Ashton keeps pushing.

"There were fangs in your leg. You are going to rest while we set up camp." Alexander says.

**Ashton Wilson POV **

I crawl into a sleeping bag and watch as my friends make a fire, collect water, pick berries, and care for me. I can't just lay here while they work. I try to get.

"Get back down." Ivery insists by pushing my head down.

"I can work! I promise! I can barley feel a thing." I say.

"That's because of the meds." She says back.

I give in and let them do work. It's better if I rest anyways. Alexander catches a few squirrels for lunch. Allan has a fire up in no time. We all feast on the squirrels at around noon. Besides the attack today and my injury, today has been like all the others. _Boom! _A cannon goes off.

"Another one down." Says Allan excitedly.

"Hopefully is another career!" Calihan says. We all start laughing.

We start eating some berries. I think they are called 'Raspberries' or something like that. They taste like candy. They are so delicious. I could live off these until the day I die. Once all the berries are gone, Mia decides to teach us how to throw axes.

"Okay so you have to have your arm like this. When you throw you have to kinda flick your wrist." She shows us.

"Okay so it's kinda like throwing knives." Calihan says. She picks up a tomahawk and throws it. She misses the trees entirely. "Um I think I did something wrong." She says with a laugh.

While Mia teaches Alexander, Ava, Calihan, and Allan how to throw axes, Jayden, Ivery, and I have our own conversation.

"How's your leg feeling?" Ivery ask while looking at my deep wound.

"It's feeling better. What ever was in that cream really helped!" I say on a positive note but it still feels awful. "At least the bleeding stopped."

We talk about home and all the stuff that makes us happy. We talk about that spot in the woods that was ours. We own that stop. "There we get to be ourselves. Do what we want." I say.

"Some day we will get back there. All of us." Jayden says with a big smile.

"Some day soon...hopefully." Ivery says with hope and a smile. Her smile fades when someone comes crushing through the bushes.

**Calihan Birch POV**

I hear many twigs snap from the bush a few feet away. I whip my head around to see her. Kelly. She's standing there with wild eyes and looks beaten up. She drops her ax but still is in the position to run.

"Kelly?! What happened?" Shouts Alexander.

"They...they killed him. They killed him right after the bloodbath right in front of me. They...they slit his throat." She says through hysteria. "I managed to escape. I've been hunting them ever sense."

"What are you talking about?" Ava shouts.

"They're right behind me." She says.

About 30 yards behind her are 5 careers. "You lead them to us!" I shout. Let's go!"

"We can take th-" she's stopped in the middle of her sentence. She drops to her knees. She falls to the ground with a knife sticking out her back.

_Boom!_

"RUN!" Shouts Mia.

We take take off running. The careers are 3 girls and a boy from District 2 and a boy from District 1. They were the strongest out of them all. We can not take them.

"Guys!" I hear Ashton. No

I turn around and see him get a spear through his back. "NOO!" Ivery cries.

_Boom!_

This can't be happening. Ashton can not be dead! We were all suppose to go home together but that boy took that pleasure away from us all.

"He's dead! Keep running!" Jayden cries. And we do. They chase us.

"You're all going to die 7!" A boy says. I wasn't looking to see who said it so I don't know what district he's from.

I glance over at Ivery. She's a few yards away and a girl from two is about to catch her. I'm not going to let another one of my friends die. I take the knife that's in my hand and send it soaring at the girl. She doesn't see it coming and it sinks into her head. Ivery screeches.

_Boom!_

I can only hope that the other are doing okay. I turn my head and see an ax bring thrown at Alexander. It slices his arm open. From where I am I can tell it's not deep. Mia, who is running by his side, turns on a dime and slams her ax into the boy who was right behind her. That boy killed Ashton. I'm glad he's dead.

_Boom!_

"Fall back!" A boy says.

"We can take them!" Says a girl.

"No we can't. They are too fast. We will get them later." The same boy says.

"I will make sure each and every one of you has a painful, miserable death!" She shouts at us.

"I will kill you all!" Shouts another girl.

We run for another half hour until we know they aren't still after us. After the half hour, we come to a clearing in the forest. To great pleasure, we've all made it. Well, almost all. I burst into tears. "That bitch lead them right to us!" Ava shouts through sobs. "It's because of her he's dead!"

"No, it's my fault." Ivery talks up.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"It's my fault we are hear. It's my fault he's dead." She confesses. "Remember when I went missing!" We all nod, still sobbing. "Well, I was gone because of what we said in the woods that one day. Some Peacekeepers took me and tortured me. They then said they were going to kill me and all of you. But I pleaded with them. They said it's either they kill all of us or they throw us into the games. I had to make the decision." We all look at her in total shock. "I chose the games."

"How could you!" Jayden shouts at her. "You made that kind out decision about our lives."

"I was thinking, certain death or a slim chance at survival." She says.

Jayden looks like he is about to rip her open. "STOP!" I shout. "She made the right decision!"

"It's her fault he's dead!" He screams.

"No it's not. She saved all of our lives!" Ava steps in. "It was that boys fault! And he got what he deserved."

Jayden gives Ivery a death stare. "We can't let this rip us apart! You two are best friends. Make up!" Alexander says.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. You really did make the right call." Jayden says.

We all go back to crying. I still can't believe Ashton's dead. He can't be. He has to still be alive. He was so kind and funny. He didn't deserve this. No one does. A thought crosses my mind. "Did any of you injure a career?" I ask everyone.

"I cut a girls arm. It wasn't deep though." Says Ava. "She almost got me."

That's when I remember Alexander's wound. "Hey let me help you" I say to him. I give him some pain killers and wrap his cut up.

We set up another camp and get settle in for the night. Tonight, Ashton's face will be up in the sky.

The anthem starts. The first person show is the guy from District 1. That's the career that Mia killed. Then one girl from District 2. That's the girl I killed. Next is a guy from District 4. Kelly said something about hunting them down, maybe she killed him. After him is Kelly. I am surprised I shed a tear for her. Then one of the people I never wanted to see in the sky, Ashton. I start crying and I can hear everyone else crying.

I will not be able to sleep tonight.

**Well Ashton's dead R.I.P. Well what did you guys think about Ivery's confession. Tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14: Day 6-7

**Ava Green POV **

It's felt like years and the sun still hasn't come up. The only light that's in the arena is the light from our fire. We all just sit here around the fire. Not one of us was able to fall asleep. Not one of us able to speak.

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

Three more innocent children killed. We all look to the sky to try and find a hovercraft. Odds are the deaths were a ways away from camp. We sit in silence until the sun finally peeks above the horizon.

"Let's get out of here." I say.

"Why?" Asks Allan.

"I don't want to stay here today. I have a bad feeling." I say. I feel like something awful might happen today. I maybe wrong.

"Okay. Let's pack up." Alexander agrees with me. We all pack up camp and head out into the plain.

I pull out my token. My butterfly. I hold it to my heart. I miss my family so much. I want to be with them more than anything. I wonder how Ashton's family is going. His parents lost both kids in the game. How cruel. This world is so cruel. Yet I look at my butterfly, the perfect pink blue sky, and the bright purple and orange flower and know how beautiful this world is. This world is cruel yet beautiful.

"Help!" I hear a girls voice shout, interrupting my thoughts. I turn to see the girl from District 12. The Victors sister. She runs up and kneels before Alexander, begging him for help. He agrees and the girl takes us to the 13 year old from her district. The only two left from District 12. 'Why are we helping them. We should just kill them now.' I think to myself. Then I realize that we pity them. We don't have the heart to kill District 12.

The girl is foaming at the mouth. "What happened?" Mia asks the girl.

"She...she ate something. I think it was these berries!" She holds up berries I remember from training.

"Those are kelticberries. They cause foaming at the mouth, seizures, memory loss, and in extreme cases...death." Says Ivery. "How many did she have?"

"I don't know. 10 maybe?" She says.

Ivery's face turns dark. "She's lost then."

"What do you mean?!" The girl shouts.

"She will die." Ivery says looking down at the little girl.

The girl from 12 starts crying. "No! This isn't happening. I ate them and I'm perfectly fine!"

"How many did you eat?" Ivery asks.

"5" she says.

"5 isn't enough to kill but I don't know why you aren't having seizures." Ivery confirms.

"Just leave before I kill you all!" She shouts. I don't know why she's mad at us. We start to walk away. About an hour goes by.

_Boom!_

Ivery starts to cry at the cannon. That girl was so small. She wouldn't weigh 80 pounds if she was soaked in water with all her cloths on. Like I said, the world is cruel.

We walk back into the forest for what seems like the hundredth time. The forest still creeps me out.

We make camp and I get a fire started. I've gotten really good at making fires. I gather some kindling wood and thicker branches. All I need is one match to get a good fire started.

I hear a chime coming from the sky. I look up and catch a parachute. Inside are 7 fluffy marshmallows. I've had them once in my life and I loves them. Inside sits a note.

_Roast them. They are delicious that way_. That's all it says.

"Guys!" I call.

"What is it?" Allan says, out of breath from the run over to me.

"We got some marshmallows!" I say cheerfully.

"No way! Awesome!" Jayden says.

We all sit by the fire and roast our marshmallows. We each get one. I set mine in the fire and let it turn a golden brown. I pop it in my mouth and let it melt. They are probably the best thing on earth.

"Mmm my God! It's sooo good!" I involuntarily say. They all agree. This was a great treat.

"Thank you!" I hear Calihan say to the sky.

We pick many berries and feast on them. After today I'm very wary of what I put in my mouth. The berries are very good. They are strawberries. Today is finally looking up from this morning.

I take a nap. It's not long until I wake up to Mia screaming.

**Mia Pine POV **

The coyotes have come back. This time there are seven of them. I throw my tomahawk at one of them and kill it. It looks like each of us are facing one of them. I hear Ivery scream. Her and Ava both were sleeping. I look and see a coyote with the bottom of her sleeping bag in it's mouth. I kick the thing off and slam my ax into it's skull. Ava had a knife with her and she is stabbing the coyote. I see Alexander spear one down. I see Calihan throw knives into another one. From behind me I hear Jayden and Allan kill their coyote.

"Was anyone hurt?" I ask.

"No, I don't think so." Allan says.

Ivery is shaking in her sleeping bag. She wasn't hurt but she was defiantly traumatized by what just happened. I comfort her.

_Boom!_

"Another one bites the dust." Jayden says jokingly. We want these people to die so we can go home. It isn't anything personal. We just want them dead, especially the careers.

It's starting to get late when I finally feel sleepy. I haven't slept in two days. The anthem starts to play. It's starts off with a girl from District 5. That means the siblings are still alive. They are the only ones left from that district. Then it's 3 girls from District 6. If I remember correctly, they were the last ones left. District 6 is the first district out of the game. Then it's the girl from District 12. The one we watched die. I hear Ivery start to cry when her face is shown.

I slowly drift off to sleep. I feel bad for Ava and Jayden who have to keep watch.

**Alexander Gram POV**

I wake up to the sound of a singing bird. The sun is directly over me. I sit up, yawn, and stretch. I was having a nice dream about home. "What time is it?"

"It's about noon." Ivery says.

I see that camp is being packed up. "Why are we packing up?" I ask.

"There was an announcement." Ava says. "When six more die, there will be only 60 tributes left. So there will be a feast at the cornucopia."

"And it's mandatory." Says Allan, interrupting Ava.

"Yes and if we don't go. They will send mutts to kill us. The feast will be tomorrow." Ava says. "So that means six will die by then."

"Oh. So we are leaving the forest to get out of dangers way?" I ask.

"Exactly." Allan says.

It takes about half an hour to get out of the forest. We walk out and come face to face with District 5. They are standing inches away from one of the acid ponds. They must not know it's acid because it looked like they were about to fill there water bottles.

"Please don't kill us!" Says the girl.

"And don't try anything or I will kill you!" Says the boy. They are the siblings.

Mia takes one step closer. Big mistake. The sister sends a knife flying at Mia. It's cuts her leg but doesn't stick in.

"Ouch! You bitch!" She screams. She is about to run at her when the brother launches his spear at her. Jayden grabs her jacket and throws her to the ground. The spear just missing her. If Jayden didn't do what he did, Mia would have a spear sticking out her chest. That doesn't fly straight with me. He tried to kill one of my friends. I will kill him. I sen my spear at him and it hits it's mark. Right in his stomach. He flys into the pond. I start to hear a sizzling sound.

_Boom!_

"NO!" She's the sister. She starts to cry.

"I haven't forgotten about you!" Says Mia.

I look over to her. She throws her ax right at the girl. It hits her in the chest. She, like her brother, flies into the pond.

_Boom!_

"Are you okay Mia?" Ask Allan concerning her cut leg.

"Yeah I just need a bandaid." She says. Wow a lot just went down.

We walk away from the pond so the hovercraft can take the bodies. Now two districts are out of the game. I watch as the hovercraft takes the two siblings. Parts of skin slip off their bones and fall back into the pond. That was disgusting.

We set out to the mountain. You can easily see it from everywhere in the arena.

_Boom!_

It takes until night fall to get there by walk. We find a small cave in the mountain and sleep in there. The anthem starts. The first to show are the siblings from District 5. I was responsible for that. Then a boy from District 11. Three must die by tomorrow at 2 o'clock. I hope it's not us that die.

I see many careers come to the mountain. It looks like they head out in groups and come back at night. They start climbing the mountain. Ivery and I watch as everyone falls asleep. We take watch. Tomorrow, many more will die.

**Thank you to the people who have reviewed. I appreciate it! Next chapter is the feast and I promise many deaths! Enjoy:)**


	15. Chapter 15: the Feast

**Ivery Griffen POV **

I am unable to sleep. The night has been accompanied by three cannons. That means that there are 60 of us left. Only 53 need to die. Then we can go home. Home. I miss that place. I decide to force myself to sleep just so I can dream about home.

"Wake up Ivery." Alexander says.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"I think it's around 11 in the morning." Allan says.

"Feast starts in 3 hours." Alexander says.

I look over and see Calihan sharpening her knives on a rock. Mia and Jayden are doing the same with their axes and Alexander with his spears. Allan is sharpening his sword.

"Looks like we are all getting ready for a battle." I say jokingly.

They laugh and get back to business. I sit down next to Ava. She's sitting at the mouth of the cave looking out. "Whatcha looking at?" I ask.

"Well, I mean this place is so pretty. It's a shame we are here to die." She says. "We've all turned into killers. All of us have besides you, Allan and Jayden. My parent didn't want this game to change me. Now look at me." She starts crying.

"It's okay Ava. We are going to get out of this thing. Once we get home, we can act like this never happened. Okay?" I say.

"Okay." She throws her arms around me.

"We should all eat before the fight." Allan says.

We get out all the food we have left. We eat it all. We will get more at the feast anyways. Everything will be okay.

Hours go by and we start to hear tributes climb the mountain. "I guess it's time." Jayden says. My heart starts pounding. It takes about half an hour to climb the mountain going non-stop. Finally I reach the top. There I see something I would never expect to see at a feast.

**Calihan Birch POV **

All the tributes are standing with there district. No one has ran in for supplies yet. We are all just standing yards apart from each other around the Cornucopia. It seems to have been restocked. This is very weird.

"District 11! Go!" Shouts one of the boys from 11. He starts a chain reaction. Everyone hurls themselves towards the Cornucopia.

I lock my fingers around a pack of knives. So does another girl.

"Let go bitch!" She shouts at me. I take a knife from my belt and stab her in the side. She falls to the ground. She isn't dead yet. I jump on her and repeatedly stab her in the chest. I get up and see chaos. It's just like the bloodbath. They are even saving the cannons for later.

I see Alexander taking on an eighteen year old boy from 8 and decide to go help him.

**Ava Green POV**

I rip my ax out of the boys skull. I feel a hand on my shoulder and next thing I know, I'm being thrown through the air. I land on a dead body of a boy. A District 2 boy is staring me in the face. Sword in hand. He smiles at me. "You could have joined us you kn-" I stop him with an ax to the knee. He falls down "you bitch!" He screams. He sends his sword at me. I will not let him kill me. I dodge his sword. Someone trips over him. This distracts him for one second. That's all I need. I slam my ax at his skull. He falls down dead. I need to find my friends. We have to go. This is total déjà vu.

I see Alexander and Calihan finish off a boy. I see Jayden going through the Cornucopia. Allan is sword fighting a boy from, I think, 10. The other boy gets distracted and Allan is able to run away. I can't see Ivery. She better be okay. Mia is throwing her tomahawk at an unsuspecting girl from 4. It finds it's mark in her chest.

I run to Alexander and Calihan. We get Mia and Allan. Jayden is running to us. I still can't find Ivery! I see an intense fight with the four boys from 2 and the four boys from 11. This battle was going to happen. It's shocking it hasn't happened already.

"NO!" I hear Alexander say behind me. I follow his gaze to Ivery. She is on the ground with her throat slit. A girl from 1 is standing over her with a bloody knife. She throws a knife at me but I dodge it. All six of us charge her like a heard of bison. She throws knives at us. Once she knows that's not working, she runs. Alexander gets to her first. He grabs her and throws her to the ground. Even through she's a career, six against one is in our favor. She starts to plead for mercy. Instead of mercy she receives a knife to the chest. Each of us take a knife and start stabbing her.

"We better go." Mia says looking at the field of remaining tributes at the feast. We run over to Ivery's body. She looks so quiet. I start to cry.

"Let's go." Jayden says, obviously fighting to hold back tears. He grabs my arm and we go. The last thing I see is her beautiful blonde hair.

**Jayden Moss POV **

Ivery. Ivery is gone. Why. This game is all for nothing.

We hike to the bottom of the mountain. Many tributes are running in the direction of the forest. We just walk. Walk and cry. Two of our closest friends have been taken away from us. Ivery was so sweet. She couldn't hurt a fly. She didn't deserve this. But she's dead now. All we can do is mourn. Mourn and win.

About two miles into the grassland, we find a boy. He's on the ground dying. He lays in a pool of blood. We just walk right over him like he's nothing.

The cannons start to go off. Twenty three. Twenty three kids dead. One of them is Ivery. That makes Twenty six dead today. Only forty seven tributes are still alive. It's only day eight. This game is going a lot faster than I thought it would. Finally, I see the forest. We head in and go through the packs we got. We have gotten so much more food. This will really help us. We also find more first-aid kits and rope. We use the first-aid kits to patch up our cuts.

"I'm going to set some snares." Allan says.

"I will go with you." Says Calihan.

We make a fire out of this special wood. If you burn it, the flame turns different colors. It's really cool. The sun goes down and the moon comes up.

The anthem starts. From District 1, a girl and a boy. That girl. She deserved what she got. District 2, one girl and (surprisingly) three boys. Two girls and two boys from District 3. One girl from District 4. Ivery. I tried to hold back the tears earlier but I can't now. They pour out like a waterfall. Next comes two boys from District 8. Then one girl and two boys from 9. From 10, two girls and three boys. I think only one girl is left from that district. From District 11, three girls and two boy. That's it. I guess that girl from 12 survived.

District 4 is leading with most tributes still alive. District 7 is in second place. People at home must be really proud. At least I would be if I was watching the game. We've only lost four tributes. Two of them were so sweet. Those two didn't deserve to die. The other two seemed excited to be here. They got what was coming to them.

Mia and I keep watch. At about 2 in the morning. The girl from 12 comes crashing through the trees. She sees the fire. Se hasn't been doing so well in these games at all. She sees that it's us.

"Stay back!" I say to her. The others wake up.

"Don't come closer!" Mia says.

"Please. I'm so hungry. And cold." She says. You can she her shivering.

"Guys. We've helped her out and didn't kill her. She's had chances to kill us as well." Says Alexander.

"Please, I will do anything to just stay here for the night." She pleads. "I know this is the Hunger Games. But please let me stay with you guys!"

"Are you saying you want to be in an alliance?" Asks Ava.

"Well, I mean, yes. You guys have showed me mercy twice. The other alliances tried to kill me. I barley got away. You guys are special. You guys deserve to go home." She says. "There is power in numbers and I can throw knives so I'm not completely useless."

She has a good point there. I lean her name to be Azalea. "Turn around for one minute." Allan tells her. She does.

"What do you guys think?" Allan asks.

"I don't know. I think we should ally with her but she might also stab us in the back." Calihan says.

"I think we should team up with her. She could have killed us but se didn't. She let us keep walking." Says Alexander.

"Ok everyone vote. Yes for ally and no for kill." I say.

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Yes" I says.

"Okay you can stay." Mia says.

The girl gets very excited and almost throws herself on the fire. I guess she was REALLY cold. I pass her an apple. _'Thank you'_ she mouths to me.

"So what did you do at the feast today?" I ask. Breaking the silence.

"I killed a girl from District 2 and ran. I got my hands on a bag but a boy from District 4 shoved me off of it. He even got me good." She shows us a cut on her side.

"Oh! Let me clean that!" Ava says. She has her lay down and she starts cleaning the wound.

"I'm sorry." She says.

"For what?" Mia asks.

"For Ivery. I could tell she was a sweet girl." She says. It goes silent. "When I saw her in the sky, I cried. I know you guys were friends back in District 7. I'm sorry for your loss."

Everyone starts to cry again. Even she does.

Everyone falls back asleep. Mia and I continue to keep watch. Azalea falls asleep close to the fire. She must be exhausted. I think everyone in the arena is.

**Well there you go. The feast. If you can tell me all the tributes that are left (how many, how many girls and boys, and how many from each district) I will reserve a tribute spot for you in my next story which will be a follow up to this one. The 101 hunger games. It's going to be a SYOT. So tell me who's all left!**


	16. Chapter 16: the calm before the storm

**Alexander Gram POV**

_Boom!_

I jolt awake. Did Azalea kill one of us. No. I see all of us still together.

"One more down." Azalea says.

I take out a back of dried fruit for breakfast. I pass everyone two dried peaches and then we feast on them. The world is so different without Ashton and Ivery. I can remember how much life they both had. They died to early. Why did they die yet I'm till alive? Oh yeah, to win for them. I don't care if I have to kill every single remaining tribute. I will win for them.

"Guys I just spotted a bison out on the plain." Says Allan. He looks very excited. "More jerky and steak for us." He licks his lips.

"Okay, Mia and Calihan, come with me." I say. "We can take it down!"

"Okay!" They say at the same time.

We creep out onto the plain. The bison has it's back to us. It doesn't look like a mutt so I think it's safe. Once we get close I whisper "throw that ax at it, Mia."

She let's it fly into the bisons hind leg. I makes a weird sound and tries to run. I send my spear at it. Calihan throws knives at it. Finally with two spears, two axes, and 7 knives in it, it dies.

"How are we going I get this back to camp?" Asks Mia.

"Crap." I say. "I will go get everyone else."

I run to camp were they stand excitedly. "We need everyone's help to bring it back." I say to them. Without question, they get up and run to the bison.

It takes a while but we finally get it back to camp without being caught by other tributes. Azalea skins it and guts it. She's coming in handy. Finally we have meat over the fire. We strip it to bones. We had enough food before this to last us a few days, but this makes us set for a week or two! We chow down on the meat. This is so good.

A parachute lands in front of Azalea. Inside is an azalea. The note says _'Nice job sis'_

"Awe how cute." Ava says.

"My sister sends me one every day." She says. "It reminds me to stay strong and reminds me of home. I love my sister." A giant smile crosses her face.

"That's sweet." I say.

We pack up camp. We've decided to never stay in one place for too long. Bad things happen if we do.

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

"So about 30 tributes are still alive. It's only day nine. This game is wrapping up!" Says Allan.

A free hours later, we find a nice place to set up camp. It's next to the plain, but still camouflaged.

The sun starts to set. Today had been a really good day. I think the Gamemakers felt sorry for us that we lost Ivery, so they gave up a day off. I'm not going to question it though because they can kill us all in a click of a button.

The anthem starts. The first one is the final boy from District 8. Then the rest of the tributes from 9 are shown. District 9 was a strong district this year. I'm glad they are out. The careers probably killed them.

It's Allan's and Azalea's turn to keep watch. The rest of us go to sleep. Then something dawns on my. The Gamemakers are never nice. Something will happen tomorrow. I just know something will. I shake the thought out of my head and drift off to sleep.

"MIA, AVA, CALIHAN, JAYDEN, ALEXANDER! WAKE UP!"

I was right.

**Ava Green POV**

I wake up in a startle. It's daytime, I can tell that much. But it's cloudy and the wind is very high. I look out to the plain.

_Boom!_

I see dozens of tornados bashing the plain. I see bison being thrown in the air like rag dolls. The acid from the ponds are also being sucked up and shot out.

"We need to take cover!" I exclaim.

We take off in to the forest. The wind is pushing us to the storm. Azalea is thrown into the air. She hits a tree and falls to the ground. She struggles to get up. Jayden helps her up and we find a place to stay. The wind is unbearable. The only thing worse is the debris. Trees being removed from the ground, boulders being thrown like pebbles.

_Boom!_

_Boom! _

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

We finally find a cave. "I knew something bad was going to happen." Says Alexander.

Half of our stuff was left at camp. We grabs the closest things to up.

"I grabbed an ax and this bag of food." I say.

"I grabbed my two spears and this bag of supplies." Says Alexander.

We count our supplies as the storm rages on. The weapons we have are 2 axes, 2 tomahawks, 2 spears, one sword, and 29 throwing knives. We had a lot more. We have enough food to keep us alive for about 5-6 days. We have one first-aid kit left and a small amount of other supplies.

We even out the weapons. I take 9 long knives. Mia take an ax and tomahawk. Jayden takes the other ax and tomahawk. Alexander takes the spears. Allan takes the sword. Calihan and Azalea each take 10 knives. I would like an ax but I know Mia and Jayden are the best with them.

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

"This a hell of a storm!" I shout.

"Yeah what are we going to do?" Azalea asks.

"I don't know but it's already killed 7 people and I don't think it's done." Says Allan.

The girl from 8 run into the cave. "Shit!" She says as she sees us. "Please don't hurt me! I just want to get out of the storm!" She says. But her pleads are futile. Jayden throws his ax at her. She dodged it and tries to run away. Calihan and Azalea each throw a knife at her. Calihan's hits her in the back and Azalea hits her in the back of the head. The girls momentum keeps her going forward. She is thrown out by it. I watch as the storm sucks up her body the a few moments after it's out of the cave.

_Boom!_

The storm rampages on with only one more death. It dies down once the sun starts to set. It's good nine people died today. That makes 22 left in the game. I guess we will have to see who those are in a few minutes.

Finally the anthem starts. The first to be shown is a girl and boy from District 1. The brunette is still alive. Allan is scared of her. The next is a girl from District 2. Then the two remaining boys from District 3. That district is all dead now. A District 4 boy is show next. Looks like we now tie in remaining tributes. The girls from 8 and 10 are shown next, both ending there districts run in the game. Then a boy from District 11 is the last face in the sky.

Ha. I just realized half the districts are out of the game. The only districts remaining are Districts 1, 2, 4, 7, 11, and 12. All the career districts are still in. They are dominating the game. 13 careers are still alive out of the 30 that entered. 9 regular tributes are left out of the 90 that entered. That's really fair. I just hope they break up soon. Before I die.

**The days following the feast. The games are really wrapping up and there are still SIX friends?! Well that's just not realistic if all six win, now is it?! Hint hint wink wink ;)**


	17. Chapter 17: The Frost

**Allan Walker POV**

We walk out of the cave. What was once the forest now stands a field of branches and destruction. Out of the hundreds of trees in the forest, only a few still stand. There is still cover. I guess you could try and wedge yourself under a tree trunk or boulder to hide. I'm surprised I haven't seen any other tribute. It's like the arena is just...open.

We walk around the rubble. This is horrible. I can not believe we lived through this. Yesterday was scary. Now today there are blue skies and a few fluffy white clouds. Today is the exact opposite of yesterday.

We walk deeper into what was the forest. The creek is destroyed with only a little bit of water still being able to run down stream. Once we get to the edge of the arena, we see frost on the grass that touches the force field. It looks like it's spreading. It's moving. It's spreading and I don't want to be by it. It just feels like it's a trap.

"Guys let's go. I have a bad feeling about this frost." I say to my friends and ally.

"I agree. Let's walk to the plain." Says Azalea.

We do what she says. The plain looks like it's been shredded. You can see exactly where a tornado was and the path it took. We walk past dead animals.

"Let's get some protein from this bison." Says Alexander.

"We really need it." Says Ava.

We cut up the dead bison. I make a fire with Calihan. It's easy I get one started with all the sticks and branches that have been thrown into the plain.

In no time, we have a nice hunk of meat over a fire. We don't care if someone finds us. We can take anyone or anything that's thrown at us. Jayden and I are the only ones without a kill. I really don't mind. I will injure a tribute but I won't kill one. I don't want to live with that over my head.

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

"Yes!" Shouts Azalea in excitement.

"What?" Asks Mia.

"Don't you guys know what that means?" She asks with no answer from us. "That means the careers split up. Six just died. That helps us a lot. And they must of split up! That makes it 10x easier!" She's really excited.

"I guess that means we are the biggest alliance left." Says Mia.

"We are practically unstoppable now!" Shouts Azalea. She's really happy about this.

"Let's pack up camp and go hunting." Jayden says.

We walk around the plain looking for tributes. We can kill anyone we want now. This game is starting to look up. After Ivery and Ashton's death, I thought we were defeated. I thought we wouldn't last until the final 30. But now, we are in the final 16. This is great, we can win. All of us can. Except Azalea. I guess she will have to die in the final battle. By the way the games are going, I expect the final battle to happen in a day or two.

"Guys!" Shouts Ava, breaking me from my thoughts. "Look over there!"

We look and see the boy and girl from District 11. From the looks of it, the boy is trapped under a rock. It was probably thrown on him from the storm. The girl is just standing by him. She must have tried to remove the rock to no prevail. We creep closer and closer. We get about 50 yards away from them until something else happens. The District 1 tributes pounce on them. The brunette from one is still alive. She's evil. She scares me so much. She throws the other girl to the ground. From here, I see her slowly torture the girl until she finally dies of blood loss. The boy from District 11 screams at the girl. The boy from 1 slams a spear into his face, just to make him shut up.

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

"Let's get out of here." I say slowly starting to back up.

They follow my lead and we soon reach the forest. If there were only the boy and girl from 1 left, that means the other girl must have died. Then it dawns on me. It's us verses the careers.

We get a fire started and warm up some bison meat. We feast on it until the sun sets below the horizon. I've always wondered if that was the real sun. The sky is a grid, but the sun and moon seem so real.

The anthem starts. The first is a girl from 1. Then a boy and girl from District 2. Next is two girls and one boy from 4. Then the remaining boy and girl from District 11. I think back to when that girl was tortured. I don't want that to happen to me.

I start to drift off to sleep. Ava and Mia are watching over us tonight.

**Calihan Birch POV**

_Boom!_

I wake wake up slowly. I've gotten used to waking up to a cannon.

I look over to make sure everyone is ok. That's when a scream escapes my mouth. The frost we found earlier yesterday has spread to our camp. Jayden is in the frost. His body is frozen solid. I'm not two yards away from him yet I can't feel any coldness.

"Jayden!" Shouts Ava.

The frost is still spreading. It's speeding up too.

"No!" Shouts Mia.

"Guys we have to go!" Allan cries. "That stuff is getting closer."

We grab our stuff an run, leaving Jayden behind. I stop to watch Jayden get picked up by the hovercraft. I start to sob. So does everyone else.

"Why is this happening again?!" Cries Alexander. There are only 5 of us left. 5 out of 8 of us are still alive. All 8 of us were suppose to go home. Now Ashton, Ivery, and Jayden are dead.

We run for about 2 hours. It looks like no one can enter the forest or the first mile of the plain. The frost will kill you before you could get two feet into it. We walk up to the frost at the other end of the arena. It's like a tundra. I see yellow eyes appear through the heavy snow fall. Then, 5 wolf mutts jump out into the plain. Alexander sends a spear through one. Mia beheads another. Azalea throws a knife into the other ones eye. Allan cuts one open with his sword and I stab one in the heart.

I get more knives from Ava because she got the tomahawk and ax that were Jayden's. The frost gets closer and closer. It will probably take a day or two until it takes over all of the arena. That means the end is near. In a day or two, I will be either dead or alive. I'm hoping alive with all my friends.

Over the next few hours of sobbing and walking, we see polar bears, wolves, and other Arctic creatures in the tundra. It's weird how they are in a frozen world just a free meters away, yet were we are it feels like summer and sunny with no snow.

We walk to the mountain. Out of the many caves in it, we pick one and camp in it. The other girls and I try and make it comfortable in the cave by setting up the sleeping bags. The boys make a fire and we heat up some food.

The anthem starts. Today, only Jayden is showing in the sky. I can't keep back the tears. They stream down my face. Everyone cries. Tomorrow will be interesting.

**Well that's it. Tomorrow is the the Finally! RIP Jayden. You will be missed.**


	18. Chapter 18: Final

**Ava Green POV**

I wake up with a huge yawn. I get up and stretch. Only Mia and Allan are up because they were keeping watch.

"Good morning." Says Allan. "There was a cannon last night. I think today is the day."

"Let's hope so. I want to go home." I say. "What's going on outside?"

"I don't know. It looks like the Frost stopped." Mia states.

We go outside and see she was right. The frost stopped. I go wake everyone else up. We walk around the mountain. The other side isn't the same. The frost is still creeping to the mountain.

"It must stop at the other side of the mountain where the other side already stopped." Allan says.

"That's interesting. They might bring us all into a small space to fight." Azalea says.

We head back to our cave. By the time it takes us to get to the cave, the frost has already swallowed half the mountain. I expect a cannon or two when it reaches the cornucopia at the top but there is none. We sharpen our weapons. That's when a surprise comes to us.

Six parachutes land right outside the cave. Each has a name on is. I grab mine and look inside. I am delighted to see two golden tomahawks.

"What did everyone get?" I ask. "I got these." I hold up my tomahawks.

"I got these." Alexander holds up three spears. One is golden, one is jeweled incrusted, and one is black. They looks very lethal.

Mia holds up a sparkly ax and a golden tomahawk. Calihan shows us 24 knives she got. All are different and all look really cool. There are golden, silver, platinum, jewel incrusted, and black knives. Some short, some long, some curved, some not, some serrated, some not. Azalea holds up hers. It's an exact copy of Calihan's. Allan holds up two platinum swords.

"This is great!" I say with excitement.

We sit here for a few more hours sharpening our weapons. Then the back of the cave starts to ice over. We stuff out faces with tons of food. We need fuel for the fight. Time is coming. We grab our weapons not bothering to take anything else. Walking out of the cave and seeing the iced mountain is really scary. That stuff killed Jayden and could easily kill us.

I start to see the other tributes being pushed into the space the size of a football field. We are being pushed as well.

We are all there. All the remaining tributes are in this space. All ready to fight.

**Alexander Gram POV **

There are exactly 12 tributes left. I thought there was 13 but the guy from District 4 is missing. He might have died last night when I was sleeping.

It's a stair down. It looks like the boy from 1 wants me. They charge us, throwing knives, axes, and spears. We dodge. I run up to the boy and start slashing at him with my spear. He does the same. We fight close to the frost. Maybe I can shove him into it.

Once I've gotten him only feet away from the frost. Something else happens. A polar bear mutt grabs him and pulls him into the frost.

Note to self: don't go near frost.

_Boom!_

I run over to help Allan with the male from District 2. I get there a moment too late. The boy slashes his sword across Allan stomach. I launch my spear into the boys chest.

_Boom!_

"Allan!" I kneel beside him.

"I'm...okay." He says. "Go help the others." He is not okay. I can see his intestines. I hope he can hang on until the the end.

"I will come back for you." I say, shedding a tear.

I look over and see Mia decapitate a girl from 4. Calihan is fighting the girl from 1. Ava is fighting the girl from 4. And Azalea is fighting the girl from 2.

I run over to Mia. "Let's help Ava." I say. She's the one that's losing. We run over to her. She gets stabbed in the shoulder. Mia slashes the girls leg. I plunge my spear in we stomach. Ava takes out a knife and slits the girls throat.

"That's what you get bitch!" Ava shouts.

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

I whip my head over to see Azalea with an ax in her back. It takes my breath away. The girl from 2 then launches her tomahawk at the nearest tribute. Calihan. The ax flies into her shoulder blade. The girl from one throws her body to the ground and stabs her in the temple. The girl from 2 runs up next to the girl from 1. This all happens in a few seconds. There was nothing we could do.

_Boom! _

"Calihan! No!" Shouts Ava.

The two girls send knives and axes our way. Ava and Mia take the girl from 1. I take the District 2 girl. I hear Mia and Ava scream every once in a while. The girl and I battle. I stab her in the thigh with my spear. I receive an axe to my hip in return. I yell. I smack the girl in the face with the handle of my spear. I hear a crunch and see that her nose is broken. See stunned my this. Her hesitation gives me time to sen my spear into her chest. She huffs in air and spits out blood. She falls over dead.

_Boom!_

I look over and see Ava on the ground. She's not moving but her cannon hasn't sounded. Mia takes her ax and sends it into the girls stomach. She screams. All three girls are beat up. I am too. The girl from one falls over. Mia then slams her ax on the girls back.

_Boom!_

The trumpets blare and fireworks go off everywhere. The only thing I can think of is Allan and Ava. "Check on Ava! I got Allan!" I shout. I sprint over to Allan.

"Did we win?" He ask. I can tell he's dying.

"Yes...yes we did." I say with a smile. "Hurry up! Get us out of here!"

"Ladies and gentlemen! I am pleased to present the Victors of the 100th annual Hunger Games! Alexander Gram, Mia Pine, Ava Green, and Allan Walker!"

"Where's Calihan?" Asks Allan.

"She's in a better place."

**That's a wrap. There will probably be about two more chapters. Bye!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Victors

**Allan Walker POV **

"This is the end." Says the boy as he slices my stomach open.

I jolt awake. I'm sweating and shaking. I'm in a white room. Is this heaven? No. Two nurses walk in.

"Ah your awake." Says one of them. "Congratulations on your victory!" What is she talking about. I can't remember anything. Last thing I remember is Alexander saying he would come back for me. I watch as the other nurse walks over to a girl in the bed next to me. It's Ava!

"Who many of us survived?" I ask like I'm in a hurry when I'm not.

"You, her, Mr. Gram, and Ms. Pine." She says.

Then it comes back to me. The trumpets, the fireworks. Alexander telling me Calihan is gone. "Calihan."

"Yes, Ms. Birch was killed in the final battle in the Games." Says the nurse. "All your questions will be answered tomorrow at the interview." She smiles and leaves.

"Wait!" I shout. She doesn't look back. "Ava. Ava wake up."

"Uhhhh." She starts moaning. She then comes to. "Wha- what's going on?"

"What happened last night?" I ask.

"I- I don't remember." She says.

"Come on! Just think." I push. "What happened to Calihan?"

"She was killed by the girl from 1. Then sh- she stabbed me in my right lung." She answers. She pulls her gown just far enough down to show me where she was stabbed. There nothing there. "What?"

I look at my stomach and find no long, deep cut. Just a regular stomach.

Mia, Alexander, Isabella, and Castor walk through the door. Alexander run to me. "They said you and Ava would be okay on the hovercraft."

"That's good." I answer.

I can hear Mia say stuff like "I thought you were going to die" and "I will never let something like that happen ever again." She then comes to me.

She cries into my chest. "Hey it's okay, I'm okay." I say.

"I know. It's just, we lost Ashton, Ivery, Jayden, and Calihan. I never want to lose anyone ever again."

"You won't." I respond. The nurses come back and say we need some more rest.

It's just me and Ava again. For the next hour, we talk about home. We talk about how great it will be to get back there. Then we both pass out.

**Alexander Gram POV **

All I've received since my return is praise. I don't want it. Yes we did survive. Yes we were ruthless. Yes we did kill tributes. But at what cost. So many families are ruined now. Even my closest friends family. So many parents that will never see there child again. But I'm still alive. I am very grateful that I am. I just don't want to be praised for it. I want my life to go back to the way it was. I want to go back to school, back to work, back to my life.

Yesterday, seeing Allan and Ava, really helped me. In about an hour I will see them again at the interview. There we will watch every death. Every life that was taken away. It's really weird. In the arena, all I could think of was killing and winning with my friends. Now, two days later, I'm morning over all the children. Except for District 1. That district killed all my friends. I will never forgive that district, or the Capitol. I don't want to start a rebellion or anything. I don't want more people to die. I just want to watch every year as District 1 tributes die.

My stylist walks in and rambles on and on about me. It's quite annoying. He dresses me in a golden tuxedo with a silver tie. My shoes match my tie.

I am escorted to the builder where the interviews are held. So many people flock the streets and the building.

I go behind stage and meet Ava, Allan, and Mia. Allan is wearing a suit that matches mine. The girls wear a silver dress with diamonds and sapphires decorating everything besides below there belly button. They wear matching silver heels with diamonds and sapphires. They look great. "Guys!" I shout.

"Alexander!" They all say.

"How's everyone doing." I ask.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I am really nervous." Says Ava.

"I am too." Allan says. "This is going to be torture."

"Victors to the stage." A voice says. I think it's for us but our mentors head out. We are escorted directly under the stage. We all stand on a plate form. Foster introduces more people before us.

"Now! Let's bring to stage our newest Victors. I give you, the Victors of the 100th Hunger Games Alexander Gram, Mia Pine, Ava Green, and Allan Walker!" The crowd erupts in applauded.

The platform begins to rise. There is a blinding light. Then everything comes to focus.

"Welcome!" The crowd somehow gets louder. "It's a great thing when a favorite wins. Or in this case, favorites!" He says.

"Haha what do you mean?" Mia asks.

"Well you guys were favorites before the game started. Everyone loved you. Even some tributes themselves!" He points to Ava.

"Oh thank you." Ava says in a flattered tone.

"Okay! Let's get this show on the road!" He says to the crowd. Who, once again, get louder than before. A screen appears out of nowhere. Then the game starts. It begins of the point of view of Mia. You see her get raised up. Then the shot goes to the bloodbath. I watch as many tributes die. I watch myself spear down Glint.

The days go by. Many kids die. Foster makes comments like "oh that was a good one" and "so sad". I watch Ashton die. Then Ivery. Then Jayden. Then Calihan. The whole thing takes about 2 hours to watch. After that the interviews start.

"So Allan, I know you four made it. How is it like losing the other four?" Foster asks.

"Well. It's heart breaking. I never wanted to see any of us die. Then after two weeks Ashton, Jayden, Calihan, and Ivery are all gone." He says getting chocked up on the last word.

"So sad. Ava. What was it like being one of the prettiest tributes in the arena." He asks.

"Well, I didn't really look at it like that. I guess it was harder. The guys wanted me. Even if it meant killing me in the process." She says.

"Good answer." He responds. "Mia, what is it like having the first and last kill of the game?" I didn't know she got the first.

"It's kinda sad." She can't be doing that. She has to act like it was fun. "But I guess it's kinda funny. I mean I started it...and I finished it." The crowd burst into laughter. Did she just read my mind?

"Alexander. You were one of the best competitors in the game. I mean you saved Ava's life a few times. How do you respond to that?" He asks.

"I mean, I told myself I would do whatever it takes to get us out of there. I failed though. Four more people are suppose to be up here with us." The crowd gives a sympathetic 'Awh'.

We are interviewed for 30 more minutes about Kelly and Jason. Azalea. The careers. The frost. Allan not getting a single kill. Every thing that happened to us in the arena. We are finally dismissed off the stage.

"You did amazing!" Castor says to all of us. "Go up stairs and get changed into something comfortable. Once you get down, it's off to the train station." We all get excited.

We run up stairs and throw on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. When we are all ready, we sprint to the elevator and go downstairs to the car awaiting us.

The streets are full of people trying to get a glimpse of us. It's sick how they worship murderers. We get out of the car and board the train.

We lay on the couch trying to find something on TV to watch besides the Games. It's difficult.

It's hard to sleep. The train takes about 16 hours to get to District 7. We all sleep in the same bed.

Early in the morning, the door flies open. Isabella is standing in the doorway. "We are home."

Next chapter will be them returning home. A Tribute Form will also be on the next chapter for my next story. The 101st hunger games. it's an SYOT


	20. Chapter 20: It will never be the same

**Ava Green POV **

"We are home." I hear Isabella say. I run to the window to see the District gate.

"Everyone get ready." Aurora says.

I step into the bathroom and some machine does my hair and makeup in about 2 minutes flat. I throw on a purple dress and run to the train door. Everyone meets me there. Then the door opens.

Flashes. That's all I see for a few moments. Then they die down. I spot my sister and run to her. "I missed you so much." She says.

"I missed you too!" I say crying. My patents come and comfort me.

I look around and see my friends reuniting with there family. This is probably the happiest moment of my life.

**Mia Pine POV**

It's been 2 months since we've returned. We have all settled into our houses in the Victors Village. Now, 8 houses are taken in the Village.

We have decided to give money to our friends family. I give 2 months of my earnings to the Birch family. Ava gives 2 months of hers to the Griffen family. Allan gives to the Moss family. Alexander gives to the Wilson family. We all have even given money to the Brown family, well mother and father.

The cameras finally left and we are free. We go to school. Most of the time, when you become Victor, your not permitted to go to school. We want to though. We don't want to become one of those Victors that become addicts. Everything is different. We were always the 'popular crew' but now everyone adores us even more. I don't like it. Just because we are Victors, everyone loves us.

At school, the bell finally rings. I get up and about 18 other people walk me outside. They all say how wonderful I am. I get away from them as soon as possible. I have been looking forward for today for such a long time. Today is the day my friends and I go to our spot in the woods.

We all meet up at our spot in the usual, Alexander is late.

"Alexander! Your late." Says Ava. This is the first time since the games we've been here.

"Oops sorry." He says. "I brought some things." He holds out something's that belonged to Ashton, Ivery, Jayden, and Calihan. "I thought we could me some memorials."

"That's a great idea!" I say.

We get to work. We make a shrine for each of them. We each write them a goodbye letter and write about how they changed our lives. Ava makes 4 little wooden crosses and stick them in the ground in front of each shrine.

"This is no place for just us." Allan says.

"I agree." Says Alexander.

"This place is for us 8. Not for just u 4." I say.

"I think we should say goodbye. Forever." Says Ava.

One by one we kneel down and say a few words. Once we are done, we walk for awhile until we are out of the forest. Then, we go our separate ways.

"See you all tomorrow." Alexander says.

**THATS IT! Don't worry. You will hear from them again in my next story! It's a SYOY! Form below!**

**You can submit up to three tributes. You must PM me the form unless you are a guess, then you can review it to me. You may not submit a District 1 female (reserved) or a tribute from District 7 unless he/she relates to this story or I really like them. SUBMIT AWAY.**

**Tribute form**

**Name (First and last):**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**District:**

**Backup District:**

**Height:**

**Appearance:**

**Celebrity look alike:**

**Personality:**

**Bio:**

**Reaping outfit:**

**Reaped/Volunteer:**

**If volunteer, why? If reaped, how they dealt with it?:**

**Friends/Family:**

**Romance? (No Katniss/peeta stuff):**

**Token: **

**Interview outfit:**

**Interview angle:**

**Weapon(s) of choice:**

**What they show the Gamemakers:**

**Training score:**

**Strategy in the arena:**

**Allies?:**

**What does he/she do at the Bloodbath:**

**Does he/she survive the Bloodbath?:**

**Preferred death?:**

**Other:**

*****WARNING: some changes might have to be made to a tribute. If not enough bloodbath tributes are submitted, yours might just have to die. Sorry.**


End file.
